


Music To Kiss Monsters To

by sanxiety



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxiety/pseuds/sanxiety
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is 17, and normal in every sense of the word—with a simple life, good grades, great friends, and a wonderful mother who loves him too much. But everything changes when he stumbles upon a mysterious bad boy named Richie, who has wicked plans for the do-gooder.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reddie fanfic! I hope you guys will enjoy! Thanks for reading! :D

He sits in the corner of the room as the party carries on. Eddie doesn’t like parties, especially the ones where everyone gets drunk, smokes weed, and vomits into the nearest corner. He hasn’t spoken a word to any of the other raving teenagers that dance wildly within the cloud of ghostly smoke which lingers the room. He brushes his brown hair away from his face and sighs. His hair is getting long, Eddie thinks he should cut it soon.

It smells like what you’d expect a bar to smell like; adult cologne, cigarettes, sweat, and alcohol. Seventeen years old Edward Kaspbrak was on the verge of leaving this damn party. If it wasn’t for his friend Beverly, whom he holds dear to his heart, he would have been home in the comfort of his room, sprawled across his bed, probably studying or reading a book until he falls asleep.

Instead, he sits in the corner of the room with a red cup in hand, dressed as vampire. At least that’s what Eddie says he is. All he wears is a simple button-up blouse and a cape that touches his ankles. Beverly had used her makeup to make his face pale, and lathered black circles around his eyes. A splash a fake blood on the corner of his lips and wallah! The most mediocre vampire costume for the year’s most raunchiest Halloween party. Eddie takes a sip from his water bottle and shrugs, watching as Beverly dances with some guy wearing edgy 80’s clothes with his hair fashioned into a mullet.

“What are you supposed to be?” Eddie hears a voice from beside him. It was raspy, deep, and low, but was loud enough for him to hear. Eddie turns his gaze to meet the stranger who leans against the wall beside him.

The boy is tall, clad in black, with dark tousled curls that hangs over his sunken eyes. A cigarette rests in-between his plump lips, and he brings the flickering flame of his lighter to the butt of the cigarette, burning it until it is ready for consumption. The boy tilts his head back and release wisps of ghoulish silver that swims into the air, adding on to the room already polluted with smoke. His chocolate curls fall away from his eyes and meets Eddie’s. They are black, like two pristine stones of onyx that ignite into a golden flare. Eddie is caught into the hypnotic gaze, unable to look away. Unable to breathe. The neon green and blacklight hues wash over the both of them as they stare at one another.

(Who the hell is he?)

“Are you deaf?” the raven-haired boy asks, easing himself slightly closer to Eddie.

“What?” Eddie coughs. The boy smirks and snatches the cigarette out of his mouth. It’s suddenly hotter in the room.

“I asked you what you are,” he says, turning away and resting the cigarette on his bottom lip. “So what are you?”

“I-I’m a…I’m a vampire.” Eddie turns away and fiddles with his thumbs again. He is embarrassed for some reason.

(Why am I so nervous?)

Eddie hears a soft chuckle escape the boy’s mouth and he turns around to investigate. The boy’s eyes are on him, neon shadows slapped across his face. A majestic yet horrific scene.

“A vampire?” grins the boy, raising a brow in question. His grin reveals perfect alabaster teeth that practically sparkles. “Do you bite?”

(What?)

“Wh-what?” Eddie chokes.

(Is this guy serious?)

“Do you bite?” The boy asks. “Like on the neck and shit?”

Eddie shakes his head. “No, I—”

“But you have fangs. What type of vampire doesn’t bite?” The boy blows smoke into Eddie’s face, who quickly fans it away from his eyes.

“What are you supposed to be?” Eddie hisses, shifting the attention to the boy. The boy is amused by this, and decides to play in to what he is making a game. “All you have on is a leather jacket, and strictly black. Other than your white shirt.”

“I’m a greaser.” the boy answers.

“Like the people in the movie, Grease?” asks Eddie.

“Yeah, but more like the Johnny Depp flick,” the boys answers, eyes filled with ponder. “Fuck, what’s the name of that movie?” he asks himself.

Eddie thinks for a moment too. “Crybaby?”

“Yes! That’s the one! Crybaby.” The boy smiles and Eddie mentally pats himself on the back. Silence returns between both him and the stranger, who extinguishes his cigarette by the heel of his boot.

(Clearly he has no respect for the floors of whoever owns this house.)

“So what’s your name?” The boy finally breaks the silence.

“Edward Kaspbrak,” Eddie says without facing him. “Just call me Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you, Edward,” the boy teases. “I’m Richie. Richie Tozier.” He holds his hand out for Eddie to shake, which he does, but hesitantly with a deadly glare, simply because Richie ignored his wishes of being called Eddie.

“So…Edward, you’ve never bitten someone?” Richie asks.

“No.” Eddie replies, still not facing Richie.

“Despite you being a vampire?” he grins.

Eddie shrugs. “Correct.” Eddie searches for Beverly who seems to have disappeared with the mullet wearer.

“That sucks,” Richie doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He wants to smoke again, but telling by the emptiness of his pack, he knows there is only one cigarette left, and that will be of good use for later. He simply folds his arms across his chest and presses his back against the tan wall of the corner, holding his gaze across the room. “Wanna try?”

Eddie looks up at Richie. “What?”

Richie chuckles. It’s kind of goofy and childish. Eddie likes it. “Is “what” the only word in your vocabulary?” He asks.

“No!” Eddie defends. “It’s just that…”

“Just, what?” Richie stares, amused.

“You…” Eddie doesn’t know. There’s just something about Richie that intimidates him.

“I make you nervous don’t I?” Richie smiles. Eddie’s mouth hangs open.

“You do not?” says Eddie, but it sounded like more of a question.

“Your soul says otherwise,” Richie inches closer, leveling his eyes with Eddie’s. “It trembles when I’m near.” Eddie is sure Richie can hear his heart pounding in his chest. The boy darts his eyes to Eddie’s chest, which seems to prove his speculation. Richie grins darkly, pointing his index finger slightly off centered to Eddie’s chest. His eyes focuse on that area. Eddie doesn’t move a muscle...

“It’s right there, hiding behind your heart, scared out of it’s mind.” Richie smirks. “Don’t be scared, I feel it too.” His voice is smoother than butter. And through the alcohol and cigarette smell, Eddie notices a minty smell laced within Richie’s breath.

“I’d like to be alone now.” Eddie turns away from Richie. He doesn’t like the way he is making him feel. It feels…weird. And there’s something awfully dark about this Richie guy. It makes Eddie’s skin crawl.

“But you never got to show me what it’s like to be bitten by a vampire.” Richie pokes out his bottom lip, looking like a sad puppy with beady eyes.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Eddie shakes his head. “It’s just a dumb costume.”

“I could show you,” Richie suggests and Eddie looks at him confused.

“What?” asks Eddie.

“There you go with those “whats” again,” Richie laughs. “I can show you, though.” he repeats. Eddie looks confused as Richie gets closer to him. Dangerously closer...

“You have to get close, so close that your skin soaks in the warmth of your prey,” Richie rests his hands beside Eddie’s hips as he leans closer, lowering his head toward his neck. His heart flutters. Richie grins at the reaction.“You brush your lips against the neck, commanding the veins to come forth.” And that’s exactly what Richie does. He brushes his supple lips against Eddie’s neck, earning him to shiver. Oddly, it tickles his neck nicely, almost soothingly. 

Eddie is afraid of who might be watching, but everyone appears to be too busy dancing, or too drunk to notice. Weird, how Eddie feels he is alone with Richie, disconnected from the world around them.

“You plant a kiss and let your tongue taste the fear, sucking at the flesh and marking your desired point to draw blood from.” Richie does this. Eddie releases a moan he didn’t mean to let escape from his mouth. He blushes furiously, quickly looking away and biting his lip at the soft trail of kisses Richie leaves down his neck.

(What the hell is goin on?!)

“Then finally,” Richie says. “You bite.”

The feeling Eddie is met with is enough to make him black out. He feels it, it is rough yet controlled, sending signals all over his body, making him buzz with some sort of orgasmic pain. His neck throbs with discomfort as Richie is buried deep into his neck. Eddie is certain his teeth tore through his skin and dug into his veins. Perhaps it did. Or maybe he is imagining the whole thing.

“You taste so good, Eds.” Richie breathes against the neck of his prey. The pain stops as Richie pulls away. Eddie feels drowsy, trying to focus his eyes on Richie. His brown eyes finally meets Richie’s dark gaze. He also notices blood trickling down from the corners of his lips, which stretches into a sinister smirk. Eddie blinks. He’s gone. The mysterious boy seems to have vanished into thin air. Eddie holds his neck where the pain throbs, expecting to feel blood. He doesn’t, in fact, no bite marks, no nothing. Impossible, Eddie thought. He felt his life being drained. He could have sworn…

“Hey you!” Eddie meets Beverly’s sapphire eyes and glittering smile. He blinks away the pain that fades in a matter of seconds. It’s practically nonexistent now. He rubs his hands on his throat which suddenly feels soar. Beverly notices how lost he looks and bends her knees down to meet him at eye level.

“Is everything alright?” She rests a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

(Is everything alright?) Eddie wonders. Because he could have sworn some psycho just buried sharp teeth into his neck and sucked away at his blood. But he gave Beverly his best artificial smile he always does when something is actually wrong and says, “I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

Beverly shrugs.

“What time is it?” Eddie asks.

“Time to get you home’o clock.” Beverly giggles.

That is code for: “it’s late and I know how your mom gets.”

Eddie shook his head. “I told her I was sleeping over.”

“And she said yes?” Beverly raised a brow.

“It’s not like it’s a school night.” Eddie shrugs and Beverly smiles.

“Moving up in the world, huh Kaspbrak?”

“I guess so.” Eddie rolls his eyes.

“So who was that boy you were with?” asks Beverly. Eddie’s skin goes cold.

“What?” Eddie asks.

“There you go again with those whats again…” Eddie remembers the deep laughter of the boy. Richie, he thinks his name was.

“The boy—tall, dark, and handsome. You were talking to him. Do you know him?” asks Beverly.

“I…no…I don’t.” Eddie coughs. “Why do you ask?”

“He looked familiar, is all. I think I’ve seen him around school…well…around school grounds. He hangs out after school to smoke with his friends. That’s really the only time I’ve ever seen him.” Beverly sits beside Eddie and sticks a cigarette into her mouth, igniting it.

“His name is Richie.” Eddie mindlessly blurts out. Beverly’s eyes widen.

“Tell me more!” Beverly lets smoke escape from her nostrils. “What’s he like?” 

Eddie sits there, dumbfounded. His eyes wandering across the room. It isn’t until he meets the twisted gaze from across the room that springs Eddie back to life. Richie stands with a group of other boys who are also clad in black. He whispers into a boy with bouncy copper-curls managed by a sports headband. They both grin, eyes glimmering through the shadows. Funny how no one else sees this. Discomfort brews in Eddie’s stomach, and before Beverly could say anything else, Eddie turns to his side and pukes into the corner.


	2. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posts of chapters are found on my tumblr @gnope ! Thanks so much for the support! Here’s chapter 2!

“Eddie, sweet heart!” Sonia Kaspbrak calls to her son from the downstairs kitchen, where she prepares a wonderful breakfast she knows he will love. The weekend is over. The Halloween party is still a fresh taste on Eddie’s tongue. And how can he forget about the boy whom he thought bit his neck, but apparently didn’t? It certainly feels like he did. The pain hasn’t went away. It comes and goes, just like the weird dreams Eddie has been having ever since Halloween night...

Eddie groans and rolls over in his bed, planting his face deeper into the pillow.

“Edward Kaspbrak!” His mother calls again. The use of his full name captures his attention. 

“Oaky! Okay!” Eddie yells back and his head falls back onto the pillow. He holds his stomach which growls, the smell of bacon not helping his hunger.

The hot water of the shower soothes Eddie, relaxing his muscles as it sweeps the giant patches of soap off of his body. Getting out the shower, he wraps a towel around his torso and stands before the mirror, wiping the fog away to look at his reflection. Doughy brown eyes stare back at him, his hair messy and curly, dripping wet as it dangles. He glides the razor to rid the small line of prickly stubble that grows above his lips.

After brushing his teeth, gelling his hair, Eddie dresses quickly. He slides into a simple denim long-sleeved shirt, then slips into the nice slim fitting jeans his mother had gotten him from last Christmas. Eddie sprays on cologne, stuffs his feet into white sneakers, and slings his backpack over his shoulder. He looks presentable, and with a nod of approval from his reflection, he zooms down the steps where he meets his mother, who wears her infamous pink track suit. Does she ever go running? Heavens no. She wouldn’t ever leave the comfort of her home...though she’d like to. But instead, she does her workouts in the living room where a lovely couch sits before a television. 

“Hey ma,” Eddie smiles warmly. Miss Kaspbrak shows off her left cheek for Eddie to kiss, which he does, because he loves his mama. Sonia Kaspbrak smiles happily at her son, fixing the glasses that rests upon the bridge of her red nose.

“I made you your favorite, Eddiebear,” she leads Eddie into the kitchen and orders for him to sit. “Blueberry waffles!” she says, which are also accompanied by several strips of bacon and a small pile of scrambled eggs. “I’ve also packed your lunch and prepared your backpack. You’re all ready for school!” Miss Kaspbrak begins to sniffle, wiping away a lonely tear. “Senior year...my baby is growing up! Soon, you’ll leave me...”

(What a relief that’ll be...)

Eddie coughs. “Oh ma,” he rolls his eyes with a smile and starts to cut his waffles in half.

“Ah bup-bup! Say grace first!” Eddie’s mother softly glares. He sighs and closes his eyes, saying the same lousy prayer he does every day before breakfast and dinner. 

“Amen.” Eddie finishes and his mother nods in approval for him to eat.

Breakfast went smoothly. Eddie was layered with a heavy coat to protect him from the late early winds of November. Eddie gives his dear mother a kiss and start for the door, when he is quickly yanked back by his mother.

“Here sweetie, take this,” Eddie looks down to see his mother’s fingers wrapped around pepper-spray.

“Um?” He looks at her judgmentally. 

“It’s for your protection. Obviously there’s some sicko running around. I need some relief knowing you have some sort of protection on you.” says Miss Kaspbrak. Eddie took a moment to think. 

Yes, there has indeed been a string of murders happening in random. The title of serial killer hasn’t been confirmed yet by the police, and not much of continuous killings have been happening lately. But still, Miss Kaspbrak wants her son to take the women’s pepper-spray. He accepts the small flower-printed cylinder shape into his hands and smiles.

“Have a nice day at school, Eddiebear.” Sonia Kaspbrak says, watching as her son gets into the old ford truck she bought him for his seventeenth birthday.

It’s a dusty mint-green with rust that eats away at the chipped paint. He gets inside and turns on the vehicle, immediately reaching his hand for the heater to blast warmth inside. Eddie waves at his mama and starts down the street, pouring into the destination of the school.

...

The day goes by pretty quickly. Eddie leaves his third period to go to lunch where he’ll meet his best friend Beverly, to sit outside in the courtyard to eat. They always prefer eating in the courtyard rather than the lunchroom, which is always crowded with people. Even on rainy days they’d migrate to some other part of the school to enjoy their lunch, whether it be a classroom or even the hallway.

Today was one of those days. The sky is a muted gray that casts a silvery shade upon the setting. Angry clouds that looms the sky threatens rain as they drift menacingly over the school. Eddie shivers at the wind that leaves a trial of cold kisses on his face. Beverly walks beside him as they hunt for a place to sit and eat.

“This seems like a good spot,” says Beverly, sliding herself into the seat of the most desolate looking lunch table. Thankfully, despite the mildly chilly air, it isn’t too bad to be sitting in the courtyard. Eddie watches as Beverly shakes her lunch out of a crinkly brown paper-bag, seeing as a bag of chips, an apple, and a sandwich kept fresh by a ziplock bag, tumbles onto the table.

She licks her lips and rips open the bag of chips, tossing a few into her mouth to happily crunch upon. Eddie cannot help but to notice how pretty Beverly looks today. Well, she looks pretty everyday—but today she looks extra pretty. Her hair is brighter and redder, like orange rust mixed in with tumbling curly locks of fire. Long lashes frame her icy-blue eyes, bright and colder than the early winter winds. Even the cinnamon freckles sprinkled across her face seems more defined.

Beverly notices Eddie is staring and she couldn’t help but to smile, raising an eyebrow in question. “What?” Beverly asks him.

 

Eddie shakes his head. “Nothing,” he takes a bite out of his sandwich, studying it. 

“Right.” She giggles and takes a sip from her can of soda. It seems as though an awakened silence has met the both of them. Eddie notices that. He figures he’ll just cut to the chase.

“Why are you so prettied up today?” He asks, eyes now meeting hers. She blushes.

“No reason,” Beverly smirks. “Just a boy.”

Eddie is suddenly interested. “Really?”

“Mhmm.” Beverly munches on her sandwich without looking at Eddie. He suddenly remembers who Beverly was dancing with at the party. A look of disapproval washes over his face as he begins to look at his friend with judgement.

“This boy wouldn’t be Henry Bowers, would it?” Eddie crosses his arms.

(Come on Bev, you can do much better than that asshole.)

Beverly tries to ignore Eddie, but the bright red that burns through her makeup lets her friend know that she was fully aware of what he said.

“Bev?” Eddie glares with a soft smile.

“Who wants to know?” Beverly finds interest in her half-eaten sandwich. Eddie let’s out a laugh and shakes his head.

“Jesus Bev, the guy wears a mullet like it’s still in style!”

“Well, I think it’s—“ Beverly searches for an answer. “Cute.” She doesn’t sound to sure about that. 

Eddie grins with a raised brow, silently snickering.

(She’s got to be kidding.)

“Whatever! He’s a great kisser. Plus, I do believe he’s changed to some extent.” Beverly folds her arms. Her nose grows redder by the second.

“That does not take away from the fact that he’s an asshole,” says Eddie and Beverly shrugs. 

“Yeah,” she replies. “An asshole who’s good at kissing.” she grins and Eddie rolls his eyes. “But enough about me, tell me about that guy who was all over you at the party. What was his name?” Beverly thinks for a moment and suddenly remembers. “Richie?”

(Richie...)

At the immediate mention of Richie’s name, the pain returns to Eddie’s neck. It throbs his veins, causing him to flinch and rub at the sensitive area. 

“Yeah,” croaks Eddie. “Like I said, I don’t know the guy. And he wasn’t all over me.” He states.

“Sure seemed that way.” Beverly shrugs, finishing the rest of her sandwich. Eddie wonders if it was that obvious, and did anyone else see. The only person who seems to have noticed Richie was Beverly. Perhaps no one else was paying attention. But then again, Beverly was preoccupied with Henry Bowers of all people.

(Strange) Eddie thinks to himself. 

“What are you two losers up to?” A familiar voice says and both Eddie and Beverly snap their head in its direction. It’s their friend Mike. People often question how a popular good-looking guy like Mike Hanlon, could hang around someone like Edward Kaspbrak. It was weird enough Eddie was hanging around Beverly, who is also considered popular. It just didn’t make sense. To quote Henry Bowers...“Eddie is a loser.”

Mike is running for student body president, which, Eddie remembers, his campaign is going quite smoothly. He is adored by many. Eddie thinks it will be an easy win.

Mike slides into the table, sitting next to Eddie with eyes twinkling at Beverly, who blushes and looks away, suddenly fascinated by a neighboring tree.

“Hey Bev,” Mike says warmly.

“Hey.” Beverly coughs. Eddie notices the odd tension that settles in.

(Um...okay?)

“So, are you guys going to come this Friday?” Mike asks.

“What?” Eddie looks at him. Mike shrugs.

“The movies! Don’t tell me you guys forgot! This Friday, the drive-thru movies. Everyone from school is going to be there. They’re going to be premiering Back to the Future.”

Beverly looks at Eddie. “Could be fun.”

“It will be,” Mike assures. “Will you guys go? You have to go.” 

Eddie and Beverly exchange looks before sighing in defeat. They hardly said no to Mike. He was just too damn charming.

“Sure, why not.” says Eddie. A beautiful teeth-revealing grin consumes Mike’s lips as he jumps up from the table in excitement.

“Awesome! Let me know if you guys need a ride. Bring a date!” Mike says running off. And it was just on time, because the bell rings for lunch to end.

Eddie packs up what remains of his lunch and stands from the table. “I’ll catch you later.” He tells Beverly as she does the same.

“Later, Kaspbrak!” she tells as they walk in the opposite direction. And as soon as Eddie turns to face in front of him, his face smacks into the chest of someone much taller than him. It felt as if he had hit a brick wall. 

Large hands wrap around his arms to keep him from falling. Eddie looks into the eyes of the stranger, which is shielded by dangling black curls that dances softly with the wind. The boy’s lips curl into the most seductive smirk Eddie has ever seen, and a chill meets his skin, numbing the pain in his neck that once throbbed without control...until he was in the presence of—

“Richie?” Eddie chokes.

“Edward.” grins Richie.


	3. Hush, Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! At chapter 3! And the mystery continues!! Chapters can also be found on my tumblr @gnope

His hair hangs coolly over his eyes, framing his slim face as it moves with the wind. He glints beneath the curtain of dark curls, studying Eddie carefully. His expression is neutral, with full lips in a hubristic smirk that taunts the boy before him. They stand so close that it should be considered dangerous. Eddie thinks it might actually be. 

Richie towers over him like a building, Eddie barely reaches his chest. He smells like cigarettes and mint, an oddly satisfying smell. The cologne is also a nice touch, but Eddie finds something fairly strange about Richie—he doesn’t feel any warmth coming from his body...

“How’s your neck?” asks Richie. His lips are playful, and there’s a darkness in his eyes that sends a shiver down Eddie’s spine.

“No thanks to you...sore.” Eddie rubs his neck. Just mentioning it sparks the return of pain. “What the hell did you do to me?”

Richie smirks.

“Not nearly enough as I would’ve liked.” He licks his lips as they stretch. Eddie studies them and coughs.

“Wh-what does that mean!”

“You’re cute.” Richie chuckles. It’s quite angelic.

(God he’s a sight for sore eyes....Fuck! What the hell am I saying? The guy is weird!)

Eddie shakes his head. “Why can’t you leave me alone?” He looks away, searching for an audience. It seems Eddie and Richie are the only ones in the courtyard.

“Why are you so afraid? I don’t bite.” Richie seems almost annoyed, rolling his leathery eyes.

“Well I do.” Eddie crosses his arms and glares at Richie as intimidatingly as he can. Richie smirks and leans closer to Eddie, bringing his lips just beside his ear. 

“I bet I can bite harder.” He whispers.

Eddie looks him in the eyes, his mouth hanging open. Richie finds the reaction amusing. 

“You should get to class, Edward. I’ll catch you later.” says Richie, but it’s more of a demand. “And I do mean catch.” He winks with a smirk. For some reason, Eddie obliges to the order without question. He gulps as he turns away to proceed forward. 

(What the hell am I doing?) 

Eddie turns around to face Richie. He’s gone...just...gone—nothing but the whistling wind accompanies Eddie. He stands for a moment in disbelief, wondering how Richie manages to disappear so fast. He shrugs, finally making his way to fourth period.

...

The forest is quiet. It seems as though everything knows what’s getting ready to happen. The trees are tense. The air is still. All the creatures that have made a home in the sea of tall trees, hide, watching, waiting.

It is the sound of a breaking twig that disrupts the silence. It echoes, bouncing off the trees, continuing to travel until it finally fades back into silence. But what made the noise? It was a man, a young man, no older than twenty-five. He is running for his life...

His breathing is heavy, and he runs without sparing his lungs. He jumps over logs and broken branches that stick out amongst the ocean of dead leaves. The man’s flannel is torn, blood trickles down his face and cuts and nasty wounds, stain his pants. What could have done this to him? Whatever it is, it isn’t far behind. In fact, it’s getting close. The man knows this.

They move like blurs, swift against the wind, using the shadows as camouflage. Birds and squirrels watch from their nests as they glide their feet across the slimy ground. Its like they’re practically skipping across the forest floor, moving so fast that any sane person can miss them with a single blink. Deep down in the man’s heart, he knows he cannot escape them. He cannot unsee what they’ve done to the love of his life, and the strength they displayed when they ripped the door off of his pickup truck.

The tip of the young man’s shoe smacks against a resting rock. Quickly, he is caught in mid-fall. Cold hands grip his neck and holds the man still, nearly choking the life out of him. He gazes into the creature which holds him, held captivate by dangerously blue eyes that glow like glow in the dark garden pebbles. The man notices the dark grin of the creature. He knows he is going to die. He thought he had a chance, that he could out run them. But this creature, he was faster than the others. And hungrier...

“Please!” the man begs. The creature tightens the grip on his prey, forcing the man to his knees.

(That’s right. Kneel...) 

The creature smirks to himself, enjoying the twisted pleasure of crumbling the paper man before him.

“Please!” the man whimpers. His lips tremble with fear and he is bleeding so much from the claws that had raked at his flesh. The others have caught up. They stand around him. Their eyes glow as well, but they aren’t bright and blue like the eyes of their leader—theirs burn a fiery gold. 

The air fills with soft laughter, and the next thing the man knew, he is being torn to pieces by the hungry creatures. The howls of pain that escapes the young man’s mouth spooks the birds, making them flock into the misty gray sky. The animals of the forest watch from the dark and endure the shivering sounds of flesh being torn, bones breaking, and blood-curdling slurps that echo throughout the forest.

 

...

 

Eddie wakes up from the dream in sweat. 

(Was it a dream?)

He uses the back of his hand to rub away the beads of sweat the trickle down his face. He’s breathing hard. The weird dream aggravates his asthma. Eddie reaches for his inhaler and brings it to his mouth, letting the medicine soothe him, returning comfort to his lungs. He closes his eyes and exhales deeply.

(It was just a dream. Just a dream.)

His neck is killing him. He thinks he’ll take some pain medicine for it. He stands from his bed and sweeps his feet across the floor of his room, entering his bathroom. He flicks on the switch and his eyes go wide in the mirror. Because standing behind him is Richie, who’s lips are painted with blood that exudes from the corners of his mouth. Eddie jumps and turns around to face him. Richie isn’t there. It’s all in his head. Perhaps...

( I’m losing my fucking mind.)

His breathing is heavy again. Eddie must calm down or his asthma will act up again. He steadies his breathing and waits until he is calm again. He shakes his head and bites his lip, turning around to grab the small white bottle of Advil. He plops two blue tablets into his mouth and places the bottle back into the cabinet, closing the mirror. Eddie stares at himself, dark circles around his sunken eyes. He looks terrible, scared, and frail. His dream felt so real. He wonders if it was.

Eddie needs to talk to someone. Anyone.  
He jumps back onto the bed and pulls his cellphone from the charger. He scrolls through his contacts list and presses a name. The dial tone hums for a few moments, until finally...

“Hey Eddie! What’s up?”

“Hey Bev,” Eddie says. His voice is terribly hoarse, as if he is sick.

“You sound like shit. Is everything okay?” Beverly’s voice is full of concern. She sounds as if she’s practically ready to burst through his window and comfort him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just...” Eddie shivers, looking at his surroundings. It’s suddenly cold in the room, and he feels like someone is watching him. The pain in his neck also flares, but is thankfully starting to numb from the Advil. “Wanna hang out?” He asks. Eddie can practically hear Beverly raising an eyebrow in question.

“Will your mom let you hang out this late?”

“It’s 9:30.” huffs Eddie.

“It’s your mom...” Beverly replies.

(She has a point.)

“I can just sneak out like I always do. She’s asleep on the couch anyway. I just really need to get out of here.”

“Eddie...”

“Please, Bev.” Eddie sounds so scared. Beverly notices this. Eddie hears her sigh on the other end of the phone.

“I’ll be there in ten, be ready.” She says and the call ends. Eddie jumps out of his bed and slides into a plain shirt and a pair of jeans. He pulls a beanie over his head and zips up his hoodie. Bev arrives a few minutes early and Eddie locks his room’s door and sneaks out the window. Thanks to the structure of the house, there is a part where he is able to climb down safely.

He walks closer to Beverly’s 1998 Honda Civic. A silver vehicle that has too many problems to keep count, but is still quieter than Eddie’s attention demanding truck. 

“Hey.” he smiles, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Hey.” Beverly looks at him softly. “You alright?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie doesn’t sound so sure of himself. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” he coughs.

“So what do you want to do?” asks Beverly.

“What we usually do.” Eddie replies.

Beverly smiles, shifting the gear to drive. This isn’t anything new to Beverly or Eddie. They’d have nights where they are board and just decide to drive around late at night. It’s therapeutic and a great way for them to talk about things and get a breath of fresh air. 

So that’s exactly what they do. Beverly drives down the road, heading into a nowhere destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun! Dun! Dun! Tell me what you thought of the chapter! Also, here is like for a youtube playlist for ‘Music To Kiss Monsters To’! More music will be added on eventually. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0PlEDrjJhgGd-SC-Fq3Bs_nXjF1TO811


	4. Friday Night - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! This one was going to be waaaayy longer, but I decided to split it in half! Stay tuned for Chapter 5! It’s going to be a wild ride! Once again, thanks so much for the love and support guys! And for reading! xoxo
> 
> P.S I promise to fix all errors when I can! They drive me crazy too!

(How much longer?)

He sits quietly in the library, the sound of his tapping pencil disrupting the silence. The librarian shoots him a nasty glare from across the room and he shrugs with soft eyes. 

“S-sorry,” he whispers. His mind is elsewhere. He knows he will be arriving soon. Or at least he hopes he will. Bill has been waiting for hours...

(I’d wish he’d just arrive already...)

He groans, growing impatient by the second.

Bill Denbrough is a lanky teen with really nice hair, fancy and dapper like, who wears button-up shirts with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, with khakis and brown oxfords. He knows how to dress,  
sure—some will say he dresses with old fashion. Though he is considered the nerd and loser of the school (one of many), he is actually a gentle-hearted guy, blessed with the prettiest mint-blue eyes to ever exist. But poor Bill just wants to be home and prepare for the his annual binge of watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy...

He waits for someone he is supposed to tutor for math class. It’s more of a task, really...assigned by the principle whenever someone writes their name on the “needs tutoring” list—and he has absolutely no choice but to commit to it. 

Bill darts his eyes from side to side, soaking in the fragile pages of The Great Gatsby, waiting for his guest to arrive. He looks to the clock that ticks menacingly from across the room.

(A few more minutes and I’m leaving.)

Bill doodles starships and unicorns and elves in his notebook. He’s really good at drawing.  
He ought to become a comic book artists. He’s always dreamed of becoming one. And it would be good use of his talent. His thoughts wonder who it is he will be tutoring. And if they are always late...

Suddenly, the library doors open.  
It was a loud enough sound to capture everyone’s attention. 

(That has to be him.) 

Bill raises his head to investigate. This also catches the eyes of the grumpy librarian. But at the sight of the man before her, the librarian’s glare turns into a look of awe when he coolly walks in. Even girls from every corner of the room snap their heads in his direction to gawk at him. 

(Holy shit!)

This is in no way possible. Out of all the people Bill Denbrough could have been cursed to tutor, this wasn’t a curse, but a blessing. Hazelnut-colored eyes, a smile revealing pearly white  
teeth—Stanley Uris; he prefers to be called, Stan. 

How best to describe the godly existence of Stan Uris? He is (without a doubt) one of the most attractive boys to ever walk through the dusty hallways of Derry High. He’s tall, and tan, with a garden of copper curls that bounces with every step he takes. A sports headband is the only thing that manages the wild abundance of curls, tightly holding them back. Thick brows rest above his vibrant brown eyes, which are made of cinnamon swirls flecked with nutmeg and hickory, glowing like summer embers with the single kiss of sunlight.

The messy-haired boy loves to wear comfortable clothes, the same comfortable clothes he sports everyday. It’s a simple black jacket that belongs to a tracksuit, with simple shorts and sneakers. People question how he manages wearing shorts during the coldest time of the year, in fact, year round. But the cold does not bother him, not in the slightest. He actually prefers to wear less clothes,, being hot and all. Literally. If only people knew his secret... 

Stan smiles at the thought. 

(They’d freak out for sure.) 

Stan casually approaches Bill with his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. Bill stands with shaky hands, nervous and intimidated by Stan’s incredible height. His slender yet buff frame makes Bill’s figure look sickly. He has the body of a Greek god, after all. Not even Henry Bowers is crazy enough to challenge Stan. 

No one has to worry about the the Uris boy. He’s quiet, keeps to himself, and is way smarter than he lets on. If only Bill knew why Stan Uris was actually there to meet him. It certainly wasn’t because he needs “help” with math class...

“Y-you must be, S-Stanley U-Uris.” smiles Bill.

(Shit.)

Bill mentally cursed at himself for stuttering. He can’t help it, it’s been something he’s been cursed with ever since he was little. It’s getting better, but Bill still has a long way to go until mastering stutter-less speech. Stan grins in return, taking his fingers away from the light prickly stubble sprinkled across his jaw. 

“Stan,” he corrects. His voice is deeper than Bill expected. Quite husk, actually. “Just Stan.” he finishes. Bill also notices how proper Stan his. It catches him off guard.

“R-right,” Bill coughs, shaking Stan’s hand. They’re bigger, stronger, and rougher than his. Stan’s strong grip is enough to crush the bones in Bill’s hand. It’s kind of disturbing, Bill thinks. But not as disturbing as his unnatural body heat...

“Nice to meet you.” says Bill, shaking the pain away from his hand. He holds his hand furrowing his eyebrows. 

( How didn’t I stutter?) 

“Likewise,” Stan smirks. Bill’s cheeks ignite. His eyes are glued to the table, and his hands fiddle through the books as Stan sits across from him, stretching his long legs out. Bill thinks he smells nice. Like adult cologne, the kind that model’s wear.

(Who is this guy trying to impress?) 

“Shall we begin?” asks Stan.

“Yes,” Bill clears his throat and sits. “I’ve heard you needed help with Calculus?”

“Tell me about yourself.” Stan says, changing the subject. He’s serious, looking at Bill intensely.

“What?” Bill replies.

“I said, tell me about yourself.” 

“Well...I....er...like what?”

“Anything.” Stan answers impatiently. 

“Why do you want to know?” Questions Bill.

Stan leans closer. “Curiosity.” he smirks. It’s a nice smirk. One that makes Bill’s heart flutter. Bill blinks rapidly. He feels as if Stan is toying with him. 

“Why are you so curious to know about me?” Bill is spooked how he isn’t stuttering. And it grows hotter by the second. It’s like the longer he sits with Stan, the hotter it gets. Bill unbuttons the top button of his shirt. Stan raises a brow, amusement twinkling in his warm eyes. And that smirk...

“What are you really here for?”

“You.” Stan bluntly replies.

“M-me?” The stuttering returns. It’s like a knot in Bill’s throat. “W-why me?”

“Give me your hand.” Demands Stan.

“W-wh-what?” 

“Just give me it.” Glares Stan. Bill hesitantly eases his hand toward Stan’s who grabs it immediately. Suddenly, relief washes over Bill and the knot in his throat disappears.

(This is weird. Really weird. And people are probably staring.)

“What are you doing?” The stuttering is gone. Bill acknowledges this, and it’s scaring the hell out of him. But yet, he’s more focused on Stan’s concerned eyes than the how his stuttering seems to disappear around Stan.

“Trying to understand you,” Stan says. “So tell me about yourself.”

“I’m....my name is...Bill.” Bill replies nervously and Stan lets out a haughty laugh that attracts way too much attention. Bill quickly pulls his hands out of Stan’s and hides them under his armpits. The librarian scolds them both as she marches towards them.

“Please, quiet in the library!” She whispers loudly. Stan looks at her and Bill swears all color seems to welcome her pale skin in strawberry hues. 

“Sorry,” Stan grins, revealing his teeth. It was the way he said it with those puppy-dog eyes that really sold the sincerity to the librarian. Even Bill is amazed by it. His beauty can surely blind, and can be used as an advantage. Stan knows this. He definitely knows this.

“Right.” The librarian says and skips off. Almost even happily, Bill notices. Stan turns his chocolatey eyes to Bill, holding a smirk on his supple lips.

“Where were we?” He asks. It was seductive.

“Studying.” croaks Bill.

“I’m going to be honest Bill, I’m not here because I need to be tutored. I mean...come on, I have nearly a 5.0 GPA. I shouldn’t even be in school.” Stan rolls his eyes. “But I need do your help with something. It’s why I’m here.”

“What is it?” Bill asks softly.

“It’s about my friend, Richie, Richie Tozier. Know him?”

“I know of him, yeah—he’s the night school student.” Bill sighs. 

“And for good reasons. Too busy taking care of his family during the day.” Stan weakly smiles. He doesn’t believe his words.

(He’s lying...)

“So what is it that you need my help with?” Asks Bill. He doesn’t seem to mind his hands are still in Stan’s. It’s a bit odd to him, and creeps him out, but he is terribly comforted by it.

“Research.” answers Stan. His facial features aren’t as playful as they were before. 

“Research on what?” Bill asks. 

Silence floods between them. Stan looks away, suddenly looking like a lost child. Bill catches on to the importance that floods Stan’s eyes. It’s starting to worry him. And how strange as if it’s like he can feel Stan’s...distress. In fact, Bill is able to feel a lot of things coming from Stan. And Stan feels it too, so much it’s a taste on his tongue. “Research on what, Stan?”

Stan looks deep into Bill’s eyes. “A solution.”

...

[FRIDAY]

The week went by pretty quickly. Eddie hasn’t encountered Richie for days. He secretly hopes to see him, especially after the crazy dream he had. But Richie never showed. In fact, Eddie never sees Richie in the daytime. Eddie remembers what Beverly had said on Halloween.

(“....I think I’ve seen him around  
school...well...around school grounds. He hangs out after school to smoke with his friends. That’s really the only time I’ve ever seen him....”) 

But even then, he’s never even seen Richie hanging out to smoke. 

(I wish I could have seen him...)

Nevertheless, It’s finally Friday! And Eddie is at home waiting for Beverly to arrive with Mike. 

(Henry Bowers is coming...) 

Eddie remembers and rolls his eyes. 

(Fuck! Why is that asshole coming?) 

Eddie looks out the window for the fifth time in the last four minutes. They still haven’t arrived. Eddie groans, jumping onto his bed and flips onto his back to stare at the fan which spins beneath a dark blue ceiling littered with glowing stick-on stars. His room hasn’t changed much since he was five. He still loves space and science. 

(I guess some things don’t change...)

Eddie smiles to himself. Good childhood memories back when he didn’t have to worry about the hardship of being a teenager. His smile soon fades away at the sound of a vehicle horn.

(They’re here!)

“Eddiebear! Your friends are here! Come give mommy a kiss before you go!” Miss Kaspbrak yells to Eddie from downstairs. Eddie’s face bursts into a red hue as he stands from his bed and marches downstairs. She wears a different tracksuit  
today—this time green.

“Remember what we agreed?” She asks her son. He tries to hold back his scream with a fake smile, sighing through his nose.

“Yes mother,” he sweetly says. As sweetly as he could...

“Home by eleven.” Eddie finishes.

“And do you have your pepper-spray and inhaler?” 

“Both in my fanny pack.” Eddie hates his fanny-pack. It makes him look like a dork, and gives him horrible flashbacks of middle school. He used to get bullied because of that thing. Now he still promises to “wear” it, but as soon as he gets to school, he tosses it on the passenger seat and stuffs his inhaler and pain medicine in his pocket.

“Good boy! Now gimme a kiss,” she turns her face, revealing her naked cheek for Eddie to kiss. Which he does because...well...he loves his mama.

“So you later mother!” He chives his house-key in his pocket and leaves out the house before he could hear his mother’s reply. He speed walks towards Mike’s four-door truck, signaling him to unlock the door. 

Mike rolls down the window. “You get to sit in the passenger seat! The two lovebirds have claimed the back.” Mike doesn’t sound too happy about that. Eddie shrugs and gets into the truck, strapping on his seatbelt.

Mike looks at Eddie with a grin.

“What’s with the fanny?”

Eddie sighs. “Just drive.”

Beverly taps Eddie’s shoulder and he turns around to face her. She looks so beautiful, with a thick crimson frame outlining her lovely white smile. “Hey, Eddy!” She waves. Eddie waves too, with a smile that quickly falls flat at the sight of the worlds biggest douhebag.

“Sup doofus.” Henry, the mullet-wearing asshole, smirks and pinches his ear.

(Asshole.)

Annoyance builds in Eddie, and he shrugs and turns around in his seat, biting his tongue. Mike shakes his head and proceeds down the street as Eddie watches his house getting smaller in the rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Stan needs help with? What exactly are his intentions? Let me know what you think of the chapter! Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Friday Night - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! Wow! The love is incredible guys, truly! So glad you’re all enjoying the story! Enjoy!

The sky is dotted with stars that twinkle amongst a midnight blue sky. A half-moon sits peacefully above the setting, adding silvery-blue shades upon the carnival. Most people flood the grounds, wandering from booth to booth that are spread across the fair grounds in isles. 

The smell of funnel cake, popcorn, and other warm sweets linger through the air. It’s intoxicating really, and the onion-rings and French-fries are terribly mouth watering. Eddie soaks in all of this, the lights that hang on every carnival ride, wrapped around fancy pools for display, bounce off of his brown eyes that jumps from booth to booth in awe.

(This place is incredible.)

Faint music travels throughout the yards of cars parked before a giant projector screen, where the movie will be broadcasted for all the paying customers to see. Eddie wasn’t expecting the drive-thru movies to be so...carnival-like. He guesses since it is the last carnival of Fall, they are doing one last event before Winter official settles.

The carnival is a wild one. People are reckless, illegal liquor passes from person to person, wisps of smoke from cigarettes and joints looms through the atmosphere, and the visitors appear to be from every high school and neighboring university, with the exception of a few junior high strays. Eddie thinks it’s wildly inappropriate for anyone from middle school to be at such a function. This is for grown ups, bigger people, people expected to do dumb things in public. Eddie shrugs and smirks to himself, because he remembers when that was him, trying to be the loose canon at twelve.

(Oh middle school, how I don’t miss you.)

Eddie keeps to the back. Mike is a few inches away from him, and he couldn’t help but to notice the poisonous glare he gives Beverly and Henry, who are very close to another. Too close. Gross close. His hand grips her waist and holds her close to him. She giggles, looking into his eyes as he grins. It makes Eddie sick, Mike even sicker. 

The Ticketmaster politely clears his throat to get the attention of Beverly and Henry who French kiss in front of Eddie and Mike. They shrug apologetically to the poor man once finally paying for the ticket. Afterwards, they make their way back towards the car-lot before the movie can start. Eddie isn’t in a rush, he’s seen ‘Back to the Future’ countless times, and he isn’t in a rush to see it again, especially since Beverly has been all over Henry since he got into Mike’s truck. He hates the idea of Beverly being with an asshole like Henry Bowers. But if she’s happy...he guesses he is too.

(Nah, fuck that. It’s bullshit. She can do better than him. She deserves better.)

Eddie cannot take it anymore. He needs some space. He doesn’t care if he misses some of the movie. He just needs a little separation for a minute. He tugs at the sleeve of Mike’s yellow and navy blue baseball jacket (Derry High’s school colors. Go Derry Dinos!) requesting his attention. Mike swiftly turns around and raises a brow.

“I’m feeling a bit snackish. I’ll meet you at the truck, yeah?” says Eddie.

Beverly notices the little side conversation and faces Mike and Eddie. Henry groans and rolls his eyes in annoyance.

(What a prick.)

“What’s wrong?” asks Beverly.

“Nothing, just getting a snack.” Eddie weakly smiles. Beverly knows her friend all too well.

“Want me to come with you?” 

“No, I’m fine really—go have fun. I’ll be a minute.” Without another word, Eddie walks away. Beverly shrugs and Mike looks almost upset for her. 

“Let’s go babe, let the loser get his snacks.” Henry says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Mike balls his fist in anger, nose flaring, ready to attack.

(No. Remember your breathing.) 

Mike releases a deep sigh. He feels much better. Heat welcomes his skin and he wipes sweat away from his head. Mike doesn’t even know why he wears jackets, he’s always had terrible body heat. Over the years it’s gotten worse, but he doesn’t mind it. He wouldn’t want people to think of him as weird, not wearing a jacket during this kind of weather. He shrugs, enduring the heat, keeping his distance from behind Beverly and Henry. 

Eddie wanders through the carnival. He’s not even hungry...yet—just walking around to clear his mind.

(Why the hell did I even come? I should have stayed home. Books would have been better company. But if I had to deal with my mom for another second...)

Eddie shakes his head. The ground is interesting to him as he walks. He wishes he didn’t come. He wishes he never goes anywhere with groups of people. The irony in him wanting to be free and outgoing, only to be disappointed every single time, is priceless. If only there was something that could make him feel...himself. Eddie can only hope. He loves Beverly, she’s his best friend, and Mike is a pretty nice guy too. Without Beverly, he would be the lonely shut-in he always was before, Bev. Now that he has the found freedom he craved so much as a child—it’s just not what he thought it would be. Still, Eddie thinks, he is alone...

A familiar smell lingers in the air, one so distinct and familiar, it has Eddie darting his eyes all over. His neck begins to throb. The pain has become more of a sixth sense than a nuisance at this point. His lips dry and his asthma flares. Eddie reaches into his pocket to get his inhaler, anxiety flooding through his body within seconds.

(What is happening to me?)

As he reaches for his inhaler, desperate to bring it to his mouth, his shaky hands drops it. 

(Fuck.)

Eddie bends down to retrieve it when the top of his fingers meets the ice-cold skin of Richie Tozier. The pain in his neck has completely disappeared. Everything around Eddie appears quiet. He doesn’t even bother to see if anyone is looking at him, because he knows they aren’t. Eddie feels like when he’s around Richie, it’s just the two of them, alone, with absolutely no witnesses...

“Hey.” If it wasn’t for the corners of his lips raised slightly, Eddie would think Richie to be wearing an angry expression.

“H-hey.” Eddie croaks, his jittery hands trying to grasp the inhaler.

“Let me.” Richie says softly, a cigarette resting between his lips. His voice is gentle and comforts Eddie. It almost soothes the anxiety away. 

Richie gently wraps his fingers around the inhaler and helps Eddie stand. Eddie is so close to Richie that he thinks his cheeks will burst into flames at any given second. Richie holds the inhaler before Eddie, who quickly snatches it out of his palm, bringing it to his mouth.

He inhales and he feels the comfort returning. Still, Eddie is dangerously close to Richie. He wants to look away from Richie’s eyes, but he can’t. They are so dark and leathery, and reflects everything into them. It’s hypnotizing. Even Eddie can see his own reflection in his eyes.The smile on the dark-haired boy’s lips is warm, despite the rest of him being winter-kissed. 

Richie is casually dressed in denim, and Eddie admits that he looks good with a denim jacket. Real good. Some of his shoulder length hair is pulled back into a ponytail, while the rest of it falls down his neck and tousled curls. This close, Eddie notices the soft sprinkle of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. And every inch of his face is perfectly sculpted.

(Wow.)

Richie snatches the cigarette from out his mouth and uses his foot to crush it.

“You alright?” he asks.

(That smile...)

Eddie shrugs out of Richie’s comforting clutch and nods. 

“I’m fine,” he clears his throat. “What are you doing here?”

(Where have you been? Why do I keep having weird dreams? Why are you always so cold?)

“I came to see you,” Richie says and shock thrusts at Eddie’s heart. Richie grins, eyeing at Eddie’s chest where the heart is. “Do I really make you that nervous?” 

Eddie blinks in confusion.

(He can hear my heartbeat?)

“You came to see me?” Eddie ignores what Richie said. “What, you’ve been stalking me or something?”

Richie laughs, it’s deep and warm and dorky at the same time. Eddie likes that. “Stalking? That’s a bit meticulous, don’t you think?”

Eddie crosses his arms. “Well where you?”

“Get over yourself gumdrop, I’ve far better things to do than stalk you during my free time.” The grin Richie makes is made for the purpose of annoying Eddie. And it works.

“Then why are you always at the right place at the right time, exactly where I am?” Eddie is ready to hear what Richie has to say. For a moment Richie searches for a quip, but he loses it. Suddenly, his lips curl into a sparkly grin.

“Oaky, I’m stalking you. So what? You have a nice ass.” Richie chuckles. Eddie cannot, absolutely cannot, believe what Richie just said. His face is red hot, and deep down, he laughs at the reply. His mouth hangs open with a smile of shock.

“You’re so fucking—”

“Hot? I know.” Richie winks.

(Who does he think he is?)

“So why are you here?” Richie begins. “You don’t seem like the social type.”

(I’m trying to be...)

“I came here with my friends to see the movie at the drive-thru,” Eddie shakes his head.

“What movie?” asks Richie.

“Back to the Future.” Eddie chirps.

(Why am I satisfying his curiosity?)

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here.” Eddie scolds Richie.

“Same as you, with friends.” Richie replies with a straight face. He doesn’t seem too thrilled about that. Eddie notices.

“You have friends?” quips Eddie. This earns a smile from Richie. Eddie mentally pats himself on the back. It’s not often he can make great come backs. 

“Yeah,” Richie chuckles. “I do.”

“I feel sorry for them. You must be a pain in the ass.” 

“Sure am.” Richie winks. Eddie chuckles.

(This is nice.)

Eddie furrows his eyebrows.

(This is weird.)

He gulps and looks away. “My friends are probably wondering where I am...”

(I need to leave. I don’t want to leave. I kind of like being near him. He makes me feel confident. Ugh, what the fuck am I saying?)

The pain nibbles at Eddie’s neck again. It makes him flinch and he rubs it.

“Your neck is still bothering you?” Richie asks and Eddie looks at him. Richie looks almost concerned. 

“Yeah, what did you do to me? I still want to know.” 

“I can make it go away.” replies Richie. 

“How?” Eddie asks.

“Not here.” Richie turns his back and walks away, shoving both of his hands in pockets. 

Eddie doesn’t know why he decides to follow Richie, or even what he will do to stop the pain that has bothered him for about two weeks. 

But he follows him, curious, mindlessly, and into the dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dramatically gasps* What do you think is going to happen next? Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Now You See Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6!!! This was pretty intense to write, and it’s only going to get more exciting from here! Enjoy! It’s sure to be a mouth dropper!

Beverly rubs her neck as her eyes are glued to the big screen. Something isn’t right. She can feel it. Ever since Eddie left she’s been having this weird feeling that makes her feel nauseous. She wonders what could be wrong with her.

“Eddie...” The name escapes her mouth without her permission. For some reason she senses that he is somehow in danger. She rubs her temples, her skin growing hotter by the second. It doesn’t help that Henry has his arms wrapped around her. Beverly’s body has accepted enough of his heat to begin with. Henry notices her discomfort.

“You alright babe?” He asks. Beverly shakes her head.

“Eddie’s been gone for a while. I should go see if he’s okay.” 

(Something isn’t right. I think I’m going to be sick.)

“You’re burning up babe,” Henry presses his knuckles against her forehead. Beverly is practically feverish. “Jesus, you’re on fire.”

Mike’s eyes observe through the rearview mirror. He can feel it too...Beverly’s uneasiness.

“Maybe we should go?” Mike suggests.

“Not without Eddie.” Beverly glares.

“Of course.” replies Mike. 

“I need to get out of here. I’ll go find him.” Beverly is quick to get out of the truck.   
As soon as she opens the door, the air is fresher and cooler and soothes her. Still, it’s as if she’s being called in a certain direction. She is unable to explain it, but she knows that it’ll take her to Eddie.

“Want me to come with you?” asks Henry.

“No,” Beverly says quickly. “I’ll bring him back.”

“Fine,” Henry groans. “Whatever, just hurry.” He rolls his eyes and shuts the door. 

Beverly bites her tongue, holding back the pressure that builds in her stomach. Step by step, her legs carry her into the carnival which has grown quite empty, guiding her towards the woods.

 

...

 

He tries his best not to freak out. But how can he not? Here he is, wondering the woods with someone he barely knows, simply because the guy bit his neck and the pain hasn’t gone away since. Eddie knows something is strange about Richie, but he also somehow knows that Richie won’t hurt him. At least that’s what he’d like to believe. 

Richie is silent the entire time they walk, venturing further away from the carnival, but not so far that they are unable to see the glimmering lights. Richie turns to face Eddie who looks up at him. His skin absorbs the silvery light of the half-moon that shades the woods. It is now that Eddie realizes just how pale Richie is.

Eddie is scared out of his mind, eager and curious to see what Richie is going to do. He may not exactly be ready, but everything in his body is telling him that he is. Eddie hopes he can trust Richie. 

Richie looks at the moon, pulling the hair tie from his hair and lets the waves of inky curls fall. It’s suddenly colder in the night. Eddie shivers with his hands in his pocket, waiting for Richie to make a move. Whatever that may be...

“Rich?” Eddie calls. Richie flinches.

(Why is he so shaken up?)

“Yeah?” his voice cracks. Richie seems to be unnerved. Deep down he is trembling with fear—fear of what he’ll do. And that excites the other part of him. The hungry part of him...

“Are you okay?” Eddie asks.

“Peachy,” Richie forces a smile that Eddie can barely see. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he imagined seeing Richie’s eyes glowing. But as soon as he blinked, they were the same pitch-black eyes he became familiar with. “Are you ready?”

“What exactly are you going to do?” Eddie sounds weak. He hates that. He doesn’t even know why he agreed to come out here. Richie reaches into his pocket, opening a pack of cigarettes and sticking a cig between his lips. He has his fancy lighter to ignite the end and dancing silvery wisps that enters the night sky.

“I’m going to make you feel better, Edward.” The way Richie said that was dark and sexual. It made Eddie shiver and breath heavier. The dead leaves crunched upon the cold grass as Richie saunters toward Eddie.  
Eddie presses his back against an old tree, not parting his eyes away from Richie’s.

“Are you scared?” Richie asks.

(Yes. Yes I am.)

Eddie shakes his head. “No—” the words comes out choked and soft. Still, Eddie doesn’t know how he’s even here, with Richie, alone...

“I’m fine, just, massage me or something and get it over with.”

Richie chuckles softly.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie chirps.

Richie tosses the cigarettes to the side and stands before Eddie, so close, inches apart, lips almost touching. Richie brushes his thumb on Eddie’s bottom lip, holding his face which is much warmer than his. 

“Do you trust me?” asks Richie. His voice is raspy and low.

“I barely know you.” gulps Eddie. Richie brings his mouth to Eddie’s ear and softly brushes his lips against it.

“You will,” Richie’s lowers to Eddie’s waist, holding them firmly. His body is pressed against Eddie, and Eddie instinctively wraps his arms around Richie.

(His body feels so...good.)

Eddie isn’t used to feeling like this. He’s never had any type of physical contact with another person. Well...not like this. The guy hasn’t even orgasmed yet. But the way Richie’s body feels against his, it’s certainly sparking some sort of an arousal. Eddie blushes with embarrassment. Richie smiles into his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses from the bottom of his ear to his shoulder.

(What the hell is going on?)

“Mmphf,” Eddie moans softly, grabbing handfuls of Richie’s jacket from behind.

(God...please don’t stop.)

“R-Richie...” Eddie is breathing heavier. He’s never felt like this before.

“Shh,” Richie hushes Eddie. “I’ll make the pain go away.” He continues to kiss away at Eddie’s neck. They are cold kisses, kisses that swallows pain. Eddie admires how soft Richie’s cold lips are against his hot skin. “Your skin is so soft babe.”

(Fuck!)

Eddie tightens his grip on Richie’s jacket. The sensation is way too much for Eddie. He feels like he might...

“Are you scared?” Richie asks again. Eddie’s heart is beating like crazy. Richie senses his soul drowning in fear. He loves that about his precious Eddie—how he can make him feel. “I want you to say it,” Richie demands, continuing a new trail of kisses. “Say it.” he whispers into Eddie’s ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Y-yes,” Eddie’s lips tremble. He doesn’t know what’s happening. All he knows is that the pain isn’t there anymore. But the pain has been replaced with something else, like fear—which has Eddie basically paralyzed and intoxicated with Richie’s sinful touch.   
“I am afraid.”

“You want the pain to stop, don’t you?” Richie hotly whispers. Eddie nods. “I’ll make it go away.” Richie uses his right hand to grip Eddie’s waist her, bucking his body closer. He uses his left hand to grab a fistful of Eddie’s hair and yanks his head back. Eddie releases a moan that makes Richie’s mouth water. 

(Holy fuck. Why does this feel so good?)

“Don’t be afraid.” Richie tells Eddie, slipping his cold hand up Eddie’s shirt.

“I trust you.” Eddie breathes. He isn’t so sure he believes that. It must be the adrenaline talking. Eddie closes his eyes, like he’s ready for whatever that’s going to happen next. His body knows it, but mentally, Eddie doesn’t.

“What are you going to do?” Eddie asks for the last time. Richie brings his mouth to his ear for the last time. His breath isn’t hot, but ice cold and minty. It raises the invisible hairs on Eddie’s neck and tickles his delicate flesh.

“I’m going to bury myself deep into you.” Richie whispers. Eddie catches a glimpse of Richie.

(His eyes...)

Eddie looks into the eyes of Richie that are no longer the dark-brown that could be mistaken for black. Richie grins and his eyes ignite into a lustrous scarlet, with shards of Atlantic blue that dances around the irises that grows to swallow them. The grin reveals a set of doubled-fangs on either side of his mouth, and finally, he buries every single inch of his fangs into Eddie’s neck, right where the pain sits, in the exact spot he had bitten him before.

Eddie clenches his fists and continues to hold onto Richie for dear life. Richie groans with pleasure as he finally tastes what he has been craving since Halloween night. He pauses, parting from Eddie’s neck, gasping for air. He licks his lips and dives back into Eddie’s neck. The pain is gone. There is no pain, only something...pleasurable. The way Richie has his body close to Eddie, it’s all very new and sensational Eddie. He feels Richie getting warmer, and is also beginning to feel lightheaded and weak. Despite that, Eddie has never felt better.

Richie pauses again.

“You taste so fucking good,” He pants. Eddie looks into Richie’s blazing red eyes that sparkles blue. Richie is a hundred times paler, and his ears are pointed too. He doesn’t look human. He looks terrifying to Eddie, especially with Eddie’s own blood dripping m from Richie’s mouth. 

“I can’t stop. Fuck! I can’t stop.” Richie buries back into Eddie’s neck. There is a different sensation know. A pain worse than before. Those fangs of Richie’s are deeper. Too deep. He’s getting carried away and It’s breaking the effect he has on Eddie.

“R-Richie...” Eddie coughs. “You’re hurting me.” He can barley talk.

(He isn’t human. He isn’t human. What the fuck is going on? He isn’t human.)

“Ri...chie...” Eddie feels as if he might faint.

“I’m sorry.” Richie mumbles into Eddie’s neck, unable to stop. 

(I feel like I’m dying. Am I dying?)

From nowhere, a hand grabs Richie by the hair and pulled him off of Eddie, throwing him yards away. Richie slams against a tree and falls to the ground. He is up within seconds and over to Eddie again. Like a blur, Eddie notices. Before Richie could bite Eddie again, the same hand that ripped Richie away, wraps around his neck. With one hand, the stranger holds Richie back with brute strength. Eddie gets a perfect picture of Richie now. 

(He isn’t human. Oh god, he isn’t human.)

Eddie holds his neck. 

(Blood. I feel blood.)

Warm blood oozes from Eddie’s neck. He feels sick and woozy and tired all at the same time.

“Are you alright?” Stan Uris asks, his golden eyes twinkling with moonlight. 

(Stan Uris...Here? His eyes glow too?)

“No.” Eddie falls to his knees and pukes beside himself. Stan shoves Richie away from Eddie once again. “You need to calm yourself.” He growls. Literally...

Richie growls back. It’s sounds much like the growl of a lion. Stan growls again, this time more intimidatingly. It’s certainly a wolf-like growl, a type of wolf you wouldn’t want to piss off. “You don’t want to do this Richie,” Stan says. “Look at him.”

Richie darts his eyes over to Eddie who lays on the ground shivering. His eyes blush back into his normal eye colo, and a look of guilt washes over his monstrous features.

“Fuck,” Richie says. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Richie scurries over to Eddie and holds him. He’s unconscious. Richie looks at Stan. Richie looks so helpless and regretful, that Stan pities him.

“Is he—“ Richie chokes.

“He’s alive. I can still feel the warmth of his soul. Why can’t you?” Stan asks.

“I don’t know,” Richie quivers. “I don’t fucking know what he’s doing to me. His blood is different. His soul is different...”

“You're overwhelmed. This is what happens when you starve yourself from your desired taste. You should have killed him that night.” Stan glares.

“Fuck you! You know I couldn’t.” Richie hisses.

“His friends are already wondering where he is. What do you think will happen if they find him like this? Once again, you’ve put us all at risk because you can’t control your fucking thirst!”

Richie stands up and backhand slaps Stan a few feet away from him. Stan tumbles on the ground, holding his jaw. He smiles with a laugh when he stops, glaring at Richie with fiery gold eyes that glows brighter, slicing through the darkness. 

“Will you two stop fucking around?” Comes a deep voice from the shadows. From behind the wall of darkness is a tall and husky looking man. In the dark he could have easily been mistaken as a bear. 

He looks just as young as Stan and Richie, but he has a clean-cut hairstyle and a thick and well trimmed beard, just as brown as his cinnamon eyes. He is thick with muscle, almost like a body builder. The sleeves of his flannel is rolled up—he looks like a lumberjack. A rather attractive looking lumberjack. He reveals himself in the near-silver light that filters through the woods.

“Ben,” Richie coughs. “Please help him.”  
Ben turns his attention away from Richie and shoots Stan a deadly glare, his eyes twinkling gold as well. 

“Keep that anger at bay, Uris.” He kneels beside Eddie who seems lifeless and grows colder by the second. Ben places his palm on the bite wound on Eddie’s neck and closes his eyes. A warm glow mends the flesh of Eddie’s neck, healing the rest of him. Eddie coughs and pukes again.

“Richie?” Eddie says and passes out.

“He’ll be fine. We need to go before he wakes up. I already smell someone coming this way.” Ben says.

Stan and Ben start walking deeper into the woods, and Richie looks at Eddie one last time. He shakes his head, disappointed in himself.

(Fuck.)

And like a blur, he disappears into the shadows.

In comes stumbling Beverly Marsh, who eyes Eddie and runs toward him as quick as she could. She slides on the dirt and holds Eddie.

“Eddie! Oh my god! Eddie! What happened?” Tears fall from her eyes. “Eddie, come on, wake up!” His eyes flutter open and he looks into Beverly’s beautiful eyes, smiling.

“Hey Bev,” he says. “I’m sleepy.” He groans. Beverly notices a big bruise on his neck. And even though there isn’t any visible wounds on his neck, blood stains the collar of Eddie’s shirt.

“What the hell happened?” Beverly asks.

“I’m tired Bev.” Eddie snuggles close into Beverly’s arms. She sighs, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Let’s get you home...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a wild ride! And finally, Ben’s character has been introduced! What do you think he could be? Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to share this story! Your comments always inspire me to continue! And this was super fun to write. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	7. Welcome Back

Ever since Friday night, it’s safe to say that Eddie Kaspbrak has been exceptionally happy. He’s never felt better, actually. When Beverly found him, she rushed him straight to the hospital. He was hysterical the entire ride there. And when his mother arrived, that wasn’t certainly the scene. Though there was nothing wrong with him, besides the fact he was nearly low on blood and needed more, lots of it. So for the remaining weekend they kept Eddie in the hospital. Miss Kaspbrak and Beverly stayed to keep him company. Mike visited a couple of times too. Eddie looked so sickly, so skinny, so pale, but he had the biggest smile on his face. He kept ranting on about how fine he felt, and he really was fine. When the doctors helped to replenish his blood, eating what he needed and such to produce more, he was all set to go.

Again, the doctors were curious as to how he managed to lose so much blood without a single wound for it to have escaped. They checked every inch of Eddie’s boy, did MRI’s, examined him in every way that they could. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_.

“What were you doing out in the woods, Mister Kaspbrak?” A man with salt and pepper-colored hair asked Eddie.

“I wandered off. Needed some air.” Eddie replied.

“Was anyone with you?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Positive_.” Eddie smiled.

“The pain in your neck, when did that start?”

“Started about a couple weeks ago. I was at a party...” For some reason Eddie couldn’t remember the rest. He tried hard, and only disorient images plagued his mind for a moment. Dangling dark hair, a wicked grin, beautiful dark eyes, and blood...more blood...red eyes...growling...a kiss to the forehead when he slept peacefully in his room.

( _When did that happen? When did any of this happen!_ )

Eddie couldn’t remember anything. Which was odd because he _never_ really forgets. But it didn’t faze Eddie, not one bit—he was feeling great. No pain. No suffering. No shits given. That’s more that can be said about Eddie’s more than livid mother.

“I can’t remember actually. Perhaps I just slept wrong or something.” Eddie shrugged. Beverly sat quiet and observed.

( _He doesn’t remember that boy all over him? Richie...?_ )

Since Friday night, Beverly has been feeling different too. But not in the way Eddie felt. It was like shadows had been following her around. Her mind wide awake when it shouldn’t be. The constant fear that something bad is going to happen. The dark circles around her eyes were enough to earn judgmental looks from Sonia Kaspbrak.

( _The girl looks like she hasn’t slept in days._ )

Eddie was released from the hospital on Tuesday. Miss Kaspbrak wasn’t too thrilled about him missing school, but she didn’t mind. She was glad her son was safe and sound. Tuesday was spent with Eddie and Beverly hanging out and watching movies. Miss Kaspbrak was asleep on her chair as the television watched her. Even Mike came over to visit.

“So you cant remember anything that happened Friday night?” asked Mike.

Eddie shook his head. “Nope. Not a _single_ thing.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Beverly shrugged. “I thought the serial killer had gotten to you or something.”

Eddie looked at Beverly. “What?” he asked.

“Don’t you watch the news?”

Eddie doesn’t entertain the news as he should.

“No.” answered Eddie.

“A couple days ago in the woods, they found a guy all mangled up. I mean shredded, completely fucked to oblivion. It was too graphic to even show on TV,” Beverly shook her head, her eyes lost as if she’s still seeing shadows. “They said it was some sort of animal telling by the hairs they found on it. But there was no blood left in the guy, and it takes more than a few days for blood to dry out like that. The body was completely decimated. It’s just so weird... _all of it_.”

“Well, no killer got to me. I probably just stumbled or something...”

( _That doesn’t make sense. These aren’t my words. Why am I saying this?_ )

“Well, the important thing is that you’re okay. That’s all that matters.” said Mike, who gave Eddie a heartwarming smile. Eddie looked away and tried not to blush.

They watched movies, talked some more, ordered Chinese, and Mike and Beverly went home. Eddie slept the rest of the night away peacefully, for he had school the next day.

The week goes by smoothly. No headaches, no pain in the neck...nothing. Everything seems normal, well, as normal as it could be. The only thing that seems off is Beverly. Eddie notices that. Her smiles are more artificial than they’ve ever been. She actively tries to avoid interactions with people, and she’s been skipping class. Eddie worries for Beverly. He thinks he will confront her about it at lunch.

The bell rings. It’s time for lunch. Eddie sweeps his notebook into his backpack and follows the outpour of all fifteen students that exit from Workd History class. That is when Bill Denbrough taps his shoulder to politely demand his attention.

“Oh, hey Bill.” Eddie smiles softly.

“Hey E-Eddie, I heard you were in the hospital. I’m g-glad you’re o-okay.” Bill smiles. Eddie and Bill know each other from chess club, and the classes they’ve had together since junior high. They may not talk much, but they are the best of associates. Secretly, Bill hopes to better his acquaintance with Eddie, at least before graduation.

“Thanks Bill.” Eddie says without looking for him. Bill and Eddie walks in silence for a second.

“H-how’s your n-neck feeling?” Bill asks.

“Fine.” Eddie replies, suddenly sensing a different atmosphere around Bill.

Bill stands in front of Eddie and stops him, pulling him close to his locker.

“What’s the deal?” Eddie questions.

“Hush!” Bill says, opening his locker and using it as a shield as he stands behind the metal door of it.

“W-what do you remember from th-that night? F-Friday night?”

“Nothing.” Eddie says.

“That’s because they don’t _want_ you to remember Eddie. _He_ doesn’t _want_ you to remember what _he_ did to you.” Bill whispers. Eddie’s heart beats faster.

( _He didn’t stutter once._ )

“Who?” asks Eddie.

“R—“

The locker door slams shut. Bill jumps and spins around and Eddie’s eyes lock with the stranger. Standing tall, dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans—Stan Uris. It’s hard not to admire how his body fills the shirt and molds into his strong shape. Stan isn’t wearing his headband, Bill notices.

His curls are tousled thrown all over the place, but still it’s a look that suits him better than it could anyone else. He smells great too, like man and cologne, and more facial hair welcomes his razor sharp jaw. His eyebrows are furrowed, a deadly scowls on his face, and his eyes reflect the fluorescent light of the hallway, making the brown of his irises pale like muddy water. Amazing, how he easily Stan towers over both Bill and Eddie.

“Leave us,” the tone of Stan’s voice is full of command.

Stan keeps his eyes locked on Eddie. Bill questionably does as Stan says, shrugging with sad eyes and walks away from Eddie. Now Eddie is scared. Stan folds his arms across his broad chest, leaning against the lockers. Girls gawk and giggle at him as they walk by. Stan drags his eyes across Eddie from head to toe and smirks. Eddie can feel heat pouring off from Stan’s body, and his skin accepts it in full.

“What makes _you_ so special?” Stan isn’t smirking now. His full lips are in a thin line and unamused.

“What are you talking about, Stan?” Eddie gulps.

“Is it your innocence? The purity of your soul?” Stan asks. “Or are you just that _fucking_ delicious?” He grins.

( _What?_ )

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddie shivers.

( _I need to go. Bev is waiting for me_.)

“I-I need to go.” Eddie tries to brush past Stan but Stan holds his thick arm out. It was as if Eddie had hit a brick wall, one that practically burns at the slightest touch. Stan’s large hands are pressed against Eddie’s chest, guiding him to stand before him once more.

“You’ll leave when I say you can leave,” Stan growls. He takes a step closer, looking down at helpless Eddie. “I see it now,” he says. “You drive him crazy. Something about you, above average, above all the filth. A taste that doesn’t come around often. A rarity...” Stan is dangerously close. Eddie thinks no one sees, but people do, they’re just too eager to get to lunch to care.

“Mind if I taste?” asks Stan.

“Wh-what?”

“I promise I won’t bite too hard. Unless you want me to.” Stan grins. Eddie looks completely mortified and Stan releases a small laugh. “I’m teasing, I’m teasing. I’m not one to go after sloppy seconds.”

( _Excuse me?_ )

“Anyways, I’ll see you around Eddie-spaghetti. Stay away from curly dark-haired boys.” Stan’s soft laughter fills the air. He walks away, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. Eddie watches as he coolly strides down the hall. He has the walk of a runway model. Shortly after, Bill appears and follows behind him, really close to Stan, practically snuggling him.

( _Strange_.)

Eddie strolls through the courtyard, looking for Beverly. Today is pretty warm, and sunny—which means most of the people are outside eating at the tables, and that Beverly is somewhere related beneath a tree. Eddie assumes correctly. There Beverly sits under a hibernating cherry-blossom tree, eyes staring off as she munches on her sandwich. An open notebook full of bizarre doodles is the first thing Eddie sees. The next thing he notices is the bruises on her arm and legs she fails to cover.

“Hey.” Eddie says, still looking at the bruises. Beverly adjusts her shorts and sighs.

“Hey.” She lights up a cigarette and exhales clouds of smoke.

( _She must be really stressed if she’s smoking again_.)

Eddie sits beside Beverly.

“How’d you get _those_?” He doesn’t face Beverly. He focuses on taking out his lunch from his backpack.

“How’d I get _what_?” Beverly doesn’t look at Eddie. She just continues to smoke.

“Bev,” Eddie sighs.

“Ed,” Beverly replies. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“It’s everything I need to worry about,” Eddie is looking at her now. She tries hard to ignore his harsh glare. “Has...has Henry been doing that to you?”

“Just leave it alone, Eddie.” She blows smoke out of her mouth. She looks as if she might cry. “It’s more than that. If I told you, you’d think I’m crazy.”

“Try me.” Eddie crosses his arms. Beverly is hesitant to talk. She sighs and extinguishes her cigarette, facing Eddie.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” her lips tremble. “I’m really fucking scared, okay!” She’s crying now. Actually sobbing. She leans into Eddie and buries into his chest. Eddie doesn’t know what to do with his arms for a moment. He finally relaxes them and wraps them around Beverly, holding her in a hug.

( _She’s so cold_.)

“Shh, it’s okay Bev...it’s okay.” Eddie kisses her hair and continues to hold her. “It’s okay.”

Before they knew it, lunch is over. They pack up what’s left of their lunches and throws them in the trash.

“I’ll catch you later. Call me.” Eddie tells Beverly and she nods.

Eddie goes to his last period class. He’s worried sick about Beverly. He wonders what he can do to help her, and what’s been bothering her. For some reason he is lead to believe that Henry Bowers is responsible. He is inches before the entrance of his class when Eddie sees Henry. He balls his fist and anger boils inside of him.

“What did you do!” Eddie screams and Henry snaps his head up. He was smiling, talking to one of his douchebag friends.  
  
“The fuck are you on about, Kaspbrak?” Henry grins.

( _I’ll wipe that fucking grin off your face_.)

“What did you do to her!” Eddie shoves Henry. He is surprised by the way he is acting. A nasty facial expression consumes Henry’s face, and he pushes Eddie to the ground.

“You got balls of steel Kaspbrak, thinking you’re going to get away with that shit. I don’t give a fuck if I’m fucking your best friend!” Henry kicks Eddie in the ribs multiple times. Eddie balls his fist and punches Henry in the nose.

There is a crowd now. Students pour out of classrooms to see what’s going on. Even the teachers struggle through the crowd of students that flood the hallway. Henry’s friends hold Eddie and slam him against the lockers. Henry starts punching Eddie in the stomach multiple times. Eddie thinks he might puke, and that he needs his inhaler, struggling to breathe.

Henry punches Eddie again, this time in the jaw. A big bruises is already forming on Eddie’s once flawless face. Henry wipes the blood from his nose and clenches his fist, ready to sucker punch Eddie. He releases the blow towards Eddie’s face, but it is caught by a hand that seem almost larger than Henry’s.

Richie begins to crush Henry’s hand. Eddie can actually hear the bones in Henry’s hand fracturing. Henry growls in pain as he is forced to step back. His friends intervene, trying to punch Richie. It was as if their hands collided with metal. They’re knuckles broke and bounced off of Richie’s jaw. Richie didn’t even flinch. He shot them a deadly glare as they held their hands in pain. Richie returns his gaze to Henry, bringing him so close that his lips are to Henry’s ear.

“If you ever fucking touch him again, I will make sure you and your price of shit friends end up in the morgue. Do I make myself clear, shithead?” Richie says through gritted teeth. Henry nods his head, trying to fight back tears.

“Yes!” He howls in pain. Richie shoves him towards the lockers across the hall. The audience claps their hands, rooting Richie on. Behind the crowd and from the distance, Stan watches with Ben, who then walks away from the scene.

“Are you okay?” Richie whispers. Eddie nods his head and is helped to stand. Richie his his hand on Eddie’s waist, and his arm around his shoulder. “Move.” He glares at the students who stand in the way.

Eddie is suddenly met with a vague memory that has been blurred from his mind.

( _“Don’t be afraid.”_ )

( _“I trust you.”_ )

Eddie looks at Richie as he helps him walk to the nurses office. Slowly, piece by piece, he starts to remember the very things he was hypnotized to forget.

( _Richie; he isn’t human_...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow my tumblr @gnope ! More to come from this AU! Feel free to comment!


	8. Six Foot Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Told in Eddie’s Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cute to write and will be a 2 parter, so the actual second half of this chapter won’t be Chapter 9, but Chapter 10! And some burning questions will be answered, and some truths revealed!! Enjoy!!

He helps my clumsy limbs which start to goad him, I can sense it. He swallows his discomfort and replaces it with pleasure. The way he carries me, pushes me forward—it’s like he admires the delicacy of my fragile limbs, my easy to tear skin, the very flaws he wants to kiss away. And I’d let him. But my body is all too familiar with him, it remembers what _he_ did. And what he did _cannot_ be forgotten, it must be answered. The question is...when?

He shakes the dark curls away from his face and pushes them back with his fingers. He sighs, muttering something under his breath. I hate how I feel when I’m near him, how it’s like an instinct to depend on him. I’m stronger than that, much stronger. I just wish I could understand him, know more about him so that I won’t have to keep guessing. Richie Tozier is the ultimate mystery, and I plan to solve him.

I find myself staring. He notices and seals his starless gaze to mine. Funny, I didn’t realize he has so many freckles.

“Are you okay?” Richie asks me. I can’t deny how much his voice warms me like a blanket. It’s just so... _soft..._ and _husk_. It’s the kind of voice that’ll make you smile when it wakes you in the morning, and you just know that everything is going to be okay.

I nod my head.

“Yeah.” My voice is hoarse as hell. And I am terribly exhausted.

The nurses room was the last place I wanted to be. But thankfully, after surviving a series of questions and resting for a moment, the nurse threatened to call my mother. There was no way in _hell_ I needed Sonia Kaspbrak to know about any of this. I had pleaded with the nurse to not make the call. She insisted. That was when Richie had closed the curtain and talked to her. I couldn’t hear them, I could only see their still silhouettes. After a few seconds had passed, Richie slid open the curtains and smiled.

“Time to go.” He had said. I didn’t argue against him. I noticed the nurse stood dumbfounded as if she was confused, or trying to remember something. I asked her if I was free to go. She blinked out of her confusion and smiled, saying, “Yes, Richie will take good care of you.” And she proceeded to do whatever nurses do in the healthroom when they don’t have anyone to attend.

Here’s what I know—Richard Tozier is a hundred percent _not_ your average human being. I keep going over the list in my head.

 **1**. _He has powers._  
**2**. _He’s strong, very strong._  
**3**. _He’s fast. I caught on to that when he vanishes into thin air as soon as I turn my back._  
**4**. _There is a connection I have to him that surpasses a bond between mother and son._

I shiver just thinking about it. I immediately regret leaving school with him. But he said he needed to tell me something. Maybe I’ll finally get the answers to my questions that I rightfully deserve. My sides hurt with every step that I take. And I have a hideous bruise on my face that was painted by the knuckles of Henry Bowers.

 _Henry_. I can still hear the sound of the bones in his hands breaking. Richie did that. That was not a thing a normal person could do, at least not that easily. Richie did it like Henry’s hand was a piece of paper. I could see the restraint in his eyes. He wanted to do more to him. He wanted to kill him. But all that rage, that savagery—was suppressed and concealed with a neutral expression. Whatever secret Richie is hiding, it was apparent he didn’t want the gawking crowd to know, especially me. But I know (not exactly) something is up with him. And I plan on finding out what.

Richie still holds me close, his cold hand resting on my waist, with my arm wrapped around his neck. It’s hard to walk considering I’m practically hanging on him. He’s so tall.

We make our way across the parking lot where I see a black Harley Davison motorcycle parked, distanced away from the cars that fill half the lot. Ah yes, this is the one thing he needed to complete the bad boy stereotype.

“What are you doing?” I ask Richie.

“We’re going for a ride.” he replies, eyes focused on his bike.

“I drove...” I mutter.

“So did I.” he grins.

There is no protesting against Richie. All I can do is sigh.

“I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle.” I think aloud. I hear Richie chuckle cutely.

“First time for everything.” He says, getting onto his bike and kicking up the stand. He starts the engine and obnoxiously revs the gas. I look around to look if anyone sees, then I stare at Richie...and the bike, hesitant to get on.

“What?” He looks at me.

“I...I don’t know about this,” I cough. “Riding that thing.” Just looking at it gives me anxiety. Richie takes his fingers through his hair to tame his defying curls. A habit, I’m noticing.

“I can give you something else to ride if that’s what you want.” Richie smirks with a wink.

He never fails to shock me with his remarks. I bite my lip and look away. My face must be red like a tomato right now. I shake my head and look back at him. I try not to laugh, I don’t want to give him satisfaction. I bite my lip harder to keep from smiling. Richie clenches his jaw, staring at me, eyes focused on my lips. He coughs and looks away.

“Just hop on, Edward.” He taps his boots on the pavement. I shrug and slowly climb onto his bike. He hands me a black helmet and I slide it over my head.

“Where do I—“ I don’t know what to do with my hands.

“Here.” Richie grabs them, guiding my hands by the wrist to wrap my arms around his waist. My face is red hot, I can feel it. I softly rest my head on his back. I can feel the steel slate of abs poking through his shirt. And even though his skin is cold, there is a comfort to it. Like a cold that isn’t too cold, but just right.

“Are you ready?” I feel the bass of his voice, the vibration traveling through my body. I nod my head, brushing my face against the back of his leather jacket.

“Hold on tight.” He says and the engine roars. He drives us out of the parking lot and pours onto the main road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? A little anticlimactic but trust me, this leads to something major! There will be some POV’s here and there during the story! It’s nice to get in the head of the characters a little more. Perhaps a Richie POV is expected in the near future? We’ll see! Thanks so much for reading and stay tuned!


	9. The Descendant

_Mike. Mike Hanlon. Michael Hanlon! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

He feels the softness of her lips which brushes against his. It’s real, it has to be. Or so Mike Hanlon thinks...

His eyes flutter, barely open, but enough to catch a glimpse. He thinks he sees her... Beverly is on top of him, just as beautiful as ever, teasing him, calling to him. She kisses him. It feels real. It must be real...

Mike believes it is. She pulls away with a smile. He blinks and she’s gone.

_What?_

Mike is fully awake now, breathing heavy, body drenched in sweat. He’s trembling, suddenly scared out of his mind. This dream has been occurring for a couple of nights, ever since Friday.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The door creeks open, and standing there is Beverly. Mike shakes his head, still thinking he’s dreaming. There is no way Beverly Marsh can be in the doorway of his bedroom, in his house, right now, prettied up and smiling at him. Creepily, Mike thinks.

_This isn’t real. I’m still asleep. This isn’t real._

“Come on, hurry!” Beverly whispers. Mike is hesitant. She doesn’t wait, and disappears from sight. Mike rips the covers off of him and tiptoes across the cold wooden floor of his room. He peeks his head out of the room and sees Beverly disappear behind the corner of the yellow hallway. He follows after her, stepping careful across the squeaky floors. Mike doesn’t want to wake his family. He shouldn’t be up this late. But as soon as he turns the corner of the hallway, he isn’t in his home...

Mike is in the utter blackness of a sinister night, with ghostly fog that skips across a stream and slithers across a sea of dead leaves, made of the deepest brown. The dark woods rob Mike of his sight, he is stumbling through the dark like a lost child without a clue of where to go. The thickness of the air pressures his lungs to fight for each hiccuping breath. And as he drew on, a rotten smell burns his nostrils.

It’s a familiar smell. Mike had smelt such an order once before when he was eight. He was with his grandfather when he smelled it. They pulled over on the side of the road to investigate.

A truck had smashed it into oblivion. Grandpa Hanlon thought they couldn’t just leave the poor thing in the middle of the road. It was a deer. It had been hit and was in the middle of the street, in the way. Mike remembers when his grandfather took the body, and how it reeked of word he didn’t have in his vocabulary at the time. Mike never knew why Grandpa Hanlon was fascinated with dead things, collecting them, using them behind close doors for whatever purpose. Mike was exposed to alot around his grandfather, and had questions that were never answered. Until now...

Something startles the silence of the woods. Twigs snaps and leaves crunch in the ground. There is a heavy breathing that doesn’t belong to Mike.

“Hello?” Mike shivers. “Who’s there?”

There is no response. Mike is looking all around him now, not knowing what to do. What direction could he run? Everything lead into a wall of thick silvery fog. Who knows what could be hiding and waiting for him in the shadows.

His eyes catch something—it’s Beverly. His eyes light up as he sees someone familiar who he thinks can help him. He approaches her slowly. Beverly covers half of herself with a tree, hinting for Mike to continue forward.

“Beverly?” says Mike.

“Hurry up, Mikey, he’s waiting.” The air fills with Beverly’s laughter as she frolics into the shadows.

“Beverly, wait!” Mike blindly runs after her.

This chase goes on for a moment. Mike doesn’t know how my longer he has to run after Beverly. And the deeper he goes, the more paranoid Mike gets. The twisted black trees don’t look like trees, but tall slender monsters that reach for Mike. He feels eyes are on him, glaring from every direction. The moon which is on its way to being full, follows him like an all-seeing eye. Mike bites his tongue and continues after Beverly.

The chase suddenly ends. Beverly is standing in an opening before a burning fire. Mike is cautious now, tiptoeing closer. His bear feet have collected mud and leaves that stick to his toes. They are numb, just like his fingers and face. Mike is so cold, so scared, so confused. He doesn’t know what’s going on.

Mike enters into the opening, looking all around himself. The trees stand tall and wrap around the opening. Beverly stands before a burning campfire, she seems hypnotized by it. Then she creepily turns her head, looking at Mike from over her shoulder...smiling.

“Can you _feel_ it?” Beverly says. She doesn’t sound like herself. She turns her head back to look at the dancing flames. “The fire.”

Mike is hesitant to take another step. He thinks he’s close enough.

“It’s begging to be free Mike, it’s wants to be commanded by you.” Beverly is suddenly in front of Mike, staring straight into his eyes. He smells something burning...like charcoal. It’s all around him. Black smoke pours into the scene, and an orange light flickers across Mike’s face. The woods...it’s all on fire. Mike watches in horror as a symphony of screams fill the air.

The moon is full now and casts silver upon Mike and Beverly. Accept Beverly isn’t Beverly anymore, but Grandpa Hanlon.

“Grandfather?” Mike looks in disbelief.

“Hello, Michael,” he smiles.

_What the fuck is going on!_

“I know you’re scared. But the time of being afraid is over. The fire must burn, Michael.”

“What are you talking about!” Mike shouts.

Burning trees collapse. Animals flee as their sizzle deep into their bones. The woods will be a sea of ashes, and soon, a graveyard for the life that once flourished.

“You feel it, Beverly feels it—you two will need each other.” Grandpa Hanlon says.

“What does that mean!” Mike is confused. He’s ready to wake from this dream now.

“On the hunter’s moon, many people are going to die. If you want to stop it, you’ll have to know more about who and what you are. You and the girl.”

“Grandfather, I don’t—“

“Listen Mike!” Grandfather Hanlon says. “There’s a fire in you. Are you going to let it burn?”

He waits for an answer. Mike doesn’t know what to say. But he has a feeling...

“Y-yes!” Mike yells and his grandfather smiles.

...

  
Mike wakes up. He’s in his room, and he is sweating like crazy, huffing and puffing with lungs begging for air. He’s choking as he falls out of bed, scrambling for water. He doesn’t care where he gets it. Hell, he’s steaming! He wonders how the hell is that even possible for steam to be pouring from his skin. He bolts into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him, then turns the shower on cold, not even hesitating to take off his clothes. He lets the ice cold water pour on his body as he sits on the floor of the tub.

There is a knock at the door.

“Mike? Are you alright in there?” The voice of Mike’s lovely mother shoots through the door.

“Yes ma! I’m just fine!” Mike calls to her.

“Don’t be in that shower too long! You already make the water-bill high as is!” She says and Mike chuckles to himself.

“I’ll be out soon ma!” He yells and she walks away.

After his cold shower, Mike changes his clothes and tosses his wet clothes into the hamper. He sits on his bed, his mind far an else where. He’s unsure if he can even go back to sleep. All he remembers is that he came straight home from school and talked to Beverly about the brawl between Eddie and her now Ex-Boyfriend, Henry Bowers.

It’s late in the evening. Mike thinks he should call Beverly again.

He does.

“Hello?” Beverly’s voice is enough to make Mike feel better, especially after the crazy dream his nap had conjured.

“Hey?” Mike croaks.

“Is everything okay?” Beverly asks.

  
“Yeah,” Mike sighs. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Mike Hanlon could be? And how is he connected with Beverly? I’d love to see what theories you guys come up with! Thanks for reading and supporting my AU! Stay tuned! :)


	10. Quenched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As told from Eddie’s POV. Eddie seeks answers to his questions, and that’s exactly what he’ll get!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here! Chapter 10! From this point on, things are going to be different for Eddie, Richie and his friends, and Bev and Mike! This chapter was super fun to write and I hope you’ll enjoy!

Blue Clover is written in elegant neon blue letters that hang above the entrance. A line of about thirty or so individuals linger in the parking lot, their laughter filling the frigid air. They smoke and talk and laugh and drink before the bar. It’s a small building, made of brick and wood, and has a Victorian style to it. I’ve lived here my whole life and I never knew this bar existed. It makes me wonder more about Richie...

A group of broad bikers glare at me as I walk with Richie across the wet parking lot, thick cigars between their lips thay are protected by bushy beards which falls toward the ground. I instinctively lean against Richie’s arm in a way to use him as a shield. He smiles.

“You okay?” Richie asks warmly. This is clearly his stomping ground. He isn’t fazed by any of the ruff looking men here. I, on the other hand, look like fresh meat to these guys.

I nod my head. Richie stops and faces me. “Don’t be scared,” he cups my chin with his fingers and raises my head so I can look into his soot-colored eyes. “You’re with me.”

I can feel my face heating up. I gulp, wondering if anyone else sees how close Richie and I are standing. He looks as if could kiss me.

Part of me wishes he would.

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” I glare at him and he grins. Fuck! I hate him for being so perfect.

“The idea of that is supposed to make you feel good,” Richie says. “Don’t _I_ make you feel good?” His eyes find my waist and pull me closer to him. His body jerks when mine meets his, which causes the curls on his to bounce. His smirk summons blood to rush to my face. I look away awkwardly and cough.

“No, you don’t.” I push him away. “ _You_ make my skin crawl.”

“Is that all _I_ do?” Richie purrs. This Time both of his hands grip my waist and pull me close. I literally have to look up to meet his gaze. I feel as if the entire parking lot is staring at us. I don’t like it. But I am too spellbound by his touch to care. Damn him.

“R-Richie.” I cough, looking around to catch curious eyes. Why do I even bother? I remember Richie has that affect.

“Don’t worry, a lot of things are accepted here. The people here don’t care if two men kiss or fuck a horse.” Richie tells me. I’m suddenly frustrated. I shove him off me, and admittedly, it was like I was trying to push down a brick wall. I barely made him flinch.

“Fuck off Richie!” I tell him. I hate the way he makes me feel...especially in public. I cross my arms and pout. “Can we just go inside and do whatever is we came here to do. I have a curfew and a loving mother at home.”

Richie smiles. “Whatever you say, your majesty.” He chuckles and takes out a cigarette, holding it with his teeth as he reaches for his lighter. He lights the cigarette and blows smoke into my face. I quickly fan the silvery wisps away from my face, coughing. I hate when he does that.

“You’re such an asshole.” I roll my eyes.

“Lighten up, Edward. Yeesh, maybe I should do something about your uptightness. You’re so... _tenuous_. It’s kind of annoying.” Richie says as he walks toward the bar. I struggle to keep up with him as we approach the entrance of the bar.

“Excuse me?” I bark.

“Quiet, your majesty. Let me do all the talking.” Richie smiles and he looks so fucking good with the cigarette held between his lips. We pass skip through the line of waiting people, a privilege I assume Richie to have earned.

Before us stands a tall bald man with a go-t. He looks like a bouncer. _Why would a bar need a bouncer?_  Perhaps its required because of rowdy guests. The bouncer looks at Richie and then looks at me...with disapproval.

“And you are?” the man asks me.

“With me.” Richie interjects.

_Am I?_

The man turns his attention back to me.

“Scrawny little guy isn’t he?” the man laughs. Richie isn’t amused.

“Do you have a problem with my Eddie?”

_My Eddie..._

Richie is staring a hole in the man’s head. The man looks confused for a second and seems to have grown sweaty, gulping nervously. I notice a light tremble welcoming his skin. He’s nervous...

“No,” the man coughs, his gray eyes full of fear. “I didn't mean to offend.”

“So apologize,” snaps Richie. His glare even intimidates me. As horrified as I am, I can admit I am a bit flattered. “Hurry up baldy, we haven’t all night.” Richie rolls his eyes. I notice he’s trying to hide a villainous smile.

The man looks at me with apologetic eyes. “S-sorry.” The word seems forced, and it sounded weird coming from a man as tough looking as him. Words like “sorry” and “excuse me” doesn’t fit right for this guy’s vocabulary. More like “I’ll crush your fucking skull” would be better suited.

“Go on in.” The man moves out he way and opens to door for me. I feel sorry for the guy.

Before I could appogize for Richie’s rude actions, Richie rushes me inside. He shoots the man a devilish grin, patting the side of his face. “Good boy.” Richie says before finally entering the bar. The door closes and my eyes are all over Richie.

“What?” he questions.

“What was that all about?” I cross my arms. He’s suddnely king of all assholes now?

“What did I do?” his eyes twinkle. Richie genuinely thinks he did nothing wrong.

“That man, you made a fool out of him, with a simple look.” I shake my head. “You May be tall and good looking, but he’d look as if he’d snap you in half.”

“You think I’m good looking?” Richie raises a brow, a smile threatening to stretch his lips.

I blink rapidly and fray my eyes away from his. He’s so fucking ridiculous.

“That isn’t the point,” I spit. “I’m saying what you did was a little extreme.”

Richie takes a step closer to me, so close I could stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. God I want to, I really do. Even my body is telling me to. But this isn’t a date, and it is not the reasons we are here. I’m here to talk and get answer, not whatever Richie is making this out to be.

“And what is it you think I did?” Dark curls hang over Richie’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” I chirp. “It’s why I’m here, so I can get my questions answered.” Richie isn’t smiling. His face is expressionless. It’s as if he’s trying to understand what I’m thinking. I bet it frustrates him, not knowing my thoughts.

“Your morality is adorable.” Richie says.

“And yours is questionable.” I reply. Just like everything else about him: questionable and completely mysterious.

“Touché.” Richie chuckles. “Come on, lets go sit.” He says softly and he takes my hand, walking us across the creaky wooden floors of the bar. My face heats up for the third time tonight and I shrug into my jacket, hoping that no one has found interest in me and Richie. No one seems to care, no one ever seems to pay attention when I’m with Richie. I kind of like that, It gives us privacy. But as I find it fascinating, it is also horrifying, for he could have his way with me and no one would notice.

I follow him, actively trying to avoid passing strangers who are inappropriately dressed and much more thicker and taller than I am. Tattoos and piercings covered the lot of them, and it smells like stinky cigarettes and strong liquor, hard on the breaths of the drunks who laugh obnoxiously over the alternative rock, which plays from an old jukebox that sits peacefully in a corner.

With effort, I hop onto the stool. Richie sits with this goofy smile on his face. He laughs and it’s such a delicate feature he has.

“What’s so funny?” I fight back a smile. This is serious, I should be serious. He should too.

Richie looks at me and grins, it is now that I notice a tint of brown glossed over his black irises.

“Nothing,” he chuckles. “So what do you want to know?”

“Every—“

“Richie!” A man behind the bar says excitedly. Richie turns to greet the bartender. He’s a fairly tall man, and you can tell he lifts weights every night before bed. He wears a egg-shell colored apron which covers his rugged gray t-shirt. The man has a very friendly smile. 

“Kevin.” Richie grins.

“Who’s you’re friend?” The bartender, Kevin, looks me up and down. He seems amused by my appearance. I suddenly feel shy.

“I don’t know, Kevin,” Richie smirks and looks at me. “Who are you?”

_I hate him._

“Eddie.” I dryly say. I don’t even look at Richie or Kevin, just the dry spots of spilt liquor that trails across the floor.

“He’s never been to a bar before,” Richie tells Kevin. “You see, we’re on a date.”

“Is that so?” Kevin chuckles and I glare at Richie.

“Richie, what are you—“

“Not now darling,” Richie wiggles his index finger at me without looking in my direction. “So,” he continues. “I’d like something a little special for him and of corse, myself.”

Kevin’s eyes sparkle bright, as bright as his perfectly aligned teeth. So perfect I think they’re fake. “I have just the thing! Give me a minute.”

“Take your time.” Richie smiles and Kevin turns his back on us, reaching for glass bottles in every direction and brewing something in glass mugs. I keep my attention to the ground. I can’t look at Richie, lord knows I’ll only continue to stare and adore the tiniest features that make the lot of him.

“I don’t drink.” I mutter.

“It’ll take the edge off.”

“It’ll take the edge off of what?” I look at him. I can feel my asthma becoming agitated. I don’t think my lungs can take much more of this stuffy atmosphere.

“Your frigidness. You ought to calm down and relax.”

“I’m calm.” I’m not calm. I’m nervous as hell, afraid and confused around Richie. He does something to me and I don’t know why it feels so good. I just want to know, I just need the answers I deserve so I don’t have to ever see him again.

“Now Edward,” Richie says. “I feel it too. Remember?”

I sigh.

“That’s exactly why I’m here, Richie. I want to know exactly how is it you can _feel it too_.”

“Ed—“

“What are you?” I shake my head. Richie is silent. He stares at me and I stare at him, the sound of chatter and music the only thing between us. Kevin returns with a tray of shot glasses. Gold and green fill the little glasses and I stare at them already uneasy. The smell is strong and sweet. I can‘t even imagine how potent the liqour must be.

“Drink up, kiddos.” Kevin smiles and leaves us to attend other customers.

“Drink.” Richie darts his eyes toward the shot glasses then back to me.

“I...”

“If you want answers, this will make it easier for you to accept the things I’m going to tell you. So drink.” And without another word, Richie takes a shot glass and downs it within seconds, throwing his head back to finish it. His tongue collects the beads of colored liquor. He releases a sigh and licks his lips, which now appear more plump and pink.

I gulp, looking at the shot glass. I pick it up and slowly brings it close to my mouth.

“Give it a taste.” says Richie. I close my eyes and taste the drink, it’s sweet as it is sour. I feel pressure push at the cup, forcing me to swallow more of it.

Richie’s finger pushing the glass, no doubt. I finally finish it and I scrunch my nose, smacking my tongue. It burns going down my throat and I can feel it traveling to my belly. And as soon as it drops into the acid pool in my stomach, my belly warms up immediately.

“Fuck!” I cough.

Richie smirks. “Another.”

As much as I don’t want to drink, I feel a need to take another. It’s weird how it taste so good but disgusting at the same time. Shot after shot, we go through the whole tray of shot glasses. Richie appears fine. I feel as if the entire room is fucking spinning. I think about an hour or so has passed. I’ve seen people come and go. The bar is half-empty, and I have no idea what time it is. Fuck! My head is killing me, and I feel like I’m about to vomit, and I feel lighter than air. I giggle as I try to stand and Richie helps me sit back down.

“Am I fucked up?” I laugh and look into his eyes.

“Very,” he smirks softly. “Let’s get you seated at a table.”

“Yes sir.” I laugh again. Holy shit, I feel great. I mean...I feel like shit, but a great shit. It’s...great shit!

“Great shit.” I say out loud. I didn’t mean to say it out loud. I’m thinking out loud. Shit, I’m drunk, and Richie’s semi-cold body feels good against mine. I wish I could wrap myself all around him like a blanket.

“Carry me.” I laugh and drop toward the floor. Richie holds me tight in his arms to keep me from sliding to the ground. He stands me up and scoops up, carrying me without any struggle.

“You alright?” I hear Keegan (I think his name is) shout.

“I got him.” Richie shouts back and sits me into a booth. “Bring a glass of water.” Richie shouts again.

“Shhh, you’re so fucking loud.” I whisper loudly, covering my ears. My head has a heartbeat. Why the fuck does my head have a heartbeat?

I look at Richie who looks at me concerned. I wonder why.

“I thought you’d be amused to see me like this.” I hiccup. Now that I realize it, there’s barely anyone in the bar now.

“It’s the only way I can tell you the shit I’m about to say, since you want answers...” Richie tells me.

“It’s not that I _want_ answers,” I’m annoyed now. “It’s that I _deserve_ them.”

“It’s safer if you don’t know. It’ll only invite you into a world too exotic for your mundane existence.”

“You bit me in the fucking neck! I deserve to know, Derek!” I bang my fist on the table.

Richie chuckles. “Derek?”

“I’m drunk okay. I’ve had like...five shots.” I hold up two fingers. “Anyways,” I hiccup. “Start confessing shit so I can puke and go home.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” I glare. Despite me being drunk off my ass, I feel sober enough to interrogate him—Richie...who is looking hot as hell right now. Light twinkles off of the silver rings that wrap around his twiddling fingers.

“You wish to know what I am?” Richie says darkly. I gulp nervously and nod.

“Yes.” I reply. We stare for a moment. It’s quiet in here. Karen comes to the table and sets a tall glass of water on the table for me to drink, with a simple lemon slice stuck between the floating ass that break the surface.

“Thanks Karen.” I tell the bartender.

“It’s Kevin.” the bartender weakly smiles and walks away.

 _whatever_.

I start sipping from my water. It’s refreshing.

“At the party,” I close my eyes, trying to focus my thoughts. “What did you do?”

“I bit you.”

“No shit!” I look at him. “But what did _you_ do? How is it when I’m with you, no-one seems to notice? Why was my neck hurting for so long? And why are you on my mind constantly?”

Richie grins.“You think about me?”

“That’s not the point,” I roll my eyes. “Stop playing games, Richie.”

“I...” Richie clears his throat. “I partook of you.” Richie is looking away, trying to find interest in something other than me. “I marked you because of the way you tasted.” He looks at me. “And you tasted so fucking good.”

I raise a brow taking another sip of water.

“What do you mean you partook of me? What the hell does that mean?”

“Use your imagination, Edward. You were at Halloween party dressed as a shitty vampire. I was amused by this, so I came over to taunt you. I never expected to become insatiable.” Richie sighs. I can tell he doesn’t want to talk about this. “When I bit you, I wish I never did, because I couldn’t fucking get enough. You became a drug, so I did what any drug user did to get off of the good shit and tried to rehabilitate myself. It didn’t fucking work.”

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about Richie?” I groan. He isn’t making sense. Richie looks at me venomously.

“Your blood, dumbass—your fucking blood! Your delicious soul,” Richie leans across the table. “ _You_.” he whispers.

I’m staring at him now. His eyes study me and he bites his lip, leaning closer to bring his mouth to my ear.

“You drive me wild, Edward Kaspbrak.” Richie says.

Now I’m the one biting my lip.

“W-what?” I croak.

“I’m not done yet,” he breathes. If he leans any closer I fear he’d spill my glass of water. I lean toward him to meet him halfway across the table. My eyes are so close to his.

“If only you could taste what I taste, smell what I smell—you’d know exactly how much you torment me.” His fingers tickle my neck as he skins them toward the cheek of my face. “The things I’d do to you and your precious soul. You’d succumb to pleasure, you’d learn to know what it’s like to feel more alive than you already do.”

“Richie...”

“Just let me finish, Eds,” Richie pulls at the collar of my shirt. My body reacts to it, making me climb across the table. I knock the glass of water on the ground. I don’t care who sees. No one is in the bar, not even the bartender. It’s just me and Richie. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, I’ve climbed onto his lip, legs beside his waist, table pushed back for me to have room.

  
“I am the very thing that makes the fearless tremble,” he whispers hotly into my ear. His hair has a luminous sheen to it, and his eyes have frozen over into a chilling cobalt. “I am the appex predators of appex predators.”

Why does his body feel so good? Why is his hands tearing away at my shirt. I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care. I’m dunk and I’m wanting all of him, and the answers that spill from his mouth.

My reflection melts away in his gaze that blushes into a midnight blue color, which falls into a bold black.

“For centuries I’ve dreamt of blood as rich as yours, you have a soul far more precious and purer than the virginity of a virgin.” Richie runs a trail of kisses across my collar bone, then nuzzles his lips into my neck.

“Richie...please,” I say, but it escapes my mouth as a moan.

“I feel it too.” he smirks into my neck. 

I know what he means. My soul, trembling, right.... _here_. I grab his hand and place it over my chest.

“I look into your eyes and I’m suddenly lost, you smile and you bring me back. I know what I want,” Richie says, tilting my head back. “I know what I _need_.” He brings his mouth to where he had bit it on Halloween night.

“I know what you are.” my lips tremble.

His cold breath fans my neck. I can feel him smiling against my skin.

“Say it, Eds. Moan it for me.” Richie whispers.

“Vampire.”

Richie buries his fangs into my neck, so deep that it feels fucking amazing. My back arches and he positions himself to match the way I’m bending. I can feel the warmth of my blood as it runs down my neck. I feel arousal, fear, and adrenaline consuming me. Hearing him slurp away at my blood is something to experience. Everything suddenly makes sense.

 _He isn’t human. He isn’t human. He is a vampire_.

Richie parts from my neck and licks away at the blood. His muscles are clenched. He appears to be restraining himself with all he has. He kisses at the wound he made in my neck and I can feel it sticking itself together, healing and leaving no trace of there ever being an assault. I see my reflection in Richie’s eyes now.

“Are you afraid?” Richie asks me. His voice sounds different, deeper, almost like a growl. I bite my lip and swallow my spit hard.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d loveee to see what you think is going to happen next! Now that Eddie knows what he is, how will it effect him and the people he loves? Feel free to comment your theories or anon ask me on my tumblr @gnope ! Be on the look out for the next 10 chapters to come after the mini break I’m taking! Thanks so much for reading and I appreciate all the support! Stay tuned!!
> 
> Much love! xoxo


	11. Hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! BLOOD, VIOLENCE and other mature themes.
> 
> Lol, y’all ain’t even ready.

Henry Bowers treks through the snow. He doesn’t know what the hell he is doing, but all he knows is that he wants to get the hell away from everyone, especially his father, whom he thinks is a peace of shit. He regrets not wearing something heavier, to wear a simple hoody wasn’t the best of taste during the white winter that welcomed derry.

Clouds of his breath float into the midnight blue sky as he continues down the sidewalk. He is going to do something to numb himself, maybe sneak into a bar, obtain a few drinks, get drunk, and probably find an easy girl to bury himself into. The idea plays on his lips, making them curve into a smirk. It quickly vanishes when pain welcomes the side of his ribs. A bruise as out there by the fists of his drunken father.

_Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck. Him!_

Henry winces in pain. He wants to cry, he feels alone, pathetic, useless. The only girl he actually developed feelings for has left him. For days, weeks, going on a month, he’s been contemplating the unimaginable.

_Maybe the world doesn’t need me. Nobody fucking needs me._

He doesn’t know why he acts like an asshole. Hell, he hates himself for it. But he can’t help it, his father made him that way. Henry wishes he can do something about that.

As he enters the bar, he is welcomed by the usual crowd; inappropriately dressed Women, and men who look like they belong in the toughest prison. Henry’s height and charm (if you can call it that) makes up for his youth. All he needs is a thicker beard and he’ll be accepted more easily. Instead, he has a sprinkle of facial hair on his jaw, which is all he needs to be a regular at the local bar. No one cares about age, they only care about money and not having to clean up vomit on the floor. Henry is regular, and he sits at the bar where Nancy, a beautiful middle-aged women with luscious brown locks held into a messy-bun. Her eyes sparkle gray as she stares at Henry. She worries for the kid, she knows he has problems in his household.

“Here a little later than usual, aren’t ya?” she says. Nancy has a thick New York accent. Henry has always adored it.

“Hi Nancy,” Henry says softly. “Can I get the hard stuff? I need to numb every fucking thing that makes me human.”

“Henry...”

“Please, Nancy,” Henry’s eyes are green and soft and helpless. “I just want to fucking waste away.”

“This ain’t healthy, kid.” Nancy shakes her head. She’s always genuinely cared for Henry. He always saw her as more of a sister, than anything else. Yeah she’s hot, and a badass, but women as genuine as her are hard to come across in Derry. The only exception was... _Beverly_.

“I don’t give a shit.” Henry takes out a pack of cigarettes and sticks a cig between his lips. He looks at Nancy who rolls her eyes, reading Henry’s gaze. She takes out a lighter and ignite the end of his cigarette. He immediately lets the ghostly smoke dance out of his mouth.

“I’ll be right back with your hard stuff. After you’ve had your little pity-party, we are going to talk.” Nancy says.

“What’s to talk about? I’m a fucking piece of shit and everybody knows it. I had the most perfect girl in the world, the only girl who ever saw me for me, and now she fucking hates me.”

“You shouldn’t have did what you did to her friend. That was your fault, Henry. And despite him hitting you first for whatever reason, it was uncalled for.”

“He thought I was fucking abusing her. I would never do such a thing, not to my Beverly. I love her so fucking much, I couldn’t even think of hurting her. She has been avoiding me for days, going on about some crazy ass visions and shit.” Henry takes a whiff of his cigarette and exhales. “I don’t need this shit, It’s bad enough I’m already fucking useless.”

“You’re not useless Henry, you just have a shitty father who doesn’t understand you, like the lot of the people here,” Nancy places her hands on Henry’s. “But I do, babydoll. I’ve been there and done that.”

Henry shakes his head and smiles. “Just give me my damn drink, woman.” he chuckles. Henry has a nice smile, and an adorable laugh. A side Beverly was privileged to see, and Nancy of course, the only two women who he cared about. The first women in his life he ever cared about left him, she was driven away by his shitty father and she didn’t look back. Not even for Henry.

“You ought to smile more Bowers, it’s a nice look on you.” Nancy winks.

“Fuck off.” Henry chuckles.

“Careful.” Nancy playfully glares as she turns her back to fetch a glass cup and bottles of liquor.

Henry continues to smoke, but is welcomed with a strange shiver down his spine. He suddenly feels alone in the bar. But he knows he isn’t, he sees Nancy, and the small bunch of people scattered in every corner of the bar. Not to mention the mysterious man clad in black sitting next to him.

_He wasn’t there before..._

“You’ve been through much for someone so young.” There’s something off about the man’s voice. Henry looks at him, studies him; he keeps himself managed, that’s for sure. He wears a black suit with a red tie. His skin is flawless and pale looking, with pink undertones that can be mistaken for a tan, which almost appears artificial. His hair is fiery and redder than Beverly’s, and fashioned as if he was Marlon Brandon, or something. His hands are gloved with red leather, and he is much taller than Henry, even when sitting down.

“Who the fuck are you?” Henry asks the stranger. The man smiles. It’s a sinister smile. It looks odd on him because he is so handsome, yet so... _menacing_.

“I have many names, Henry. And many forms.” The man blinks, taking a swig from his half-filled glass of Hennessy.

“How do you know _my_ name?” Henry is staring at him now. The man holds his smile.

“Dear child, I am as old as time. It is my business to know anything and everything.” the man chuckles. It’s goofy, and again, menacing.

“The fuck are you on about, freak?”

“Do you want it to go away?” the man asks.

“What?”

“The pain. The torment of thinking just how much of a piece of shit you are,” the man takes a sip from his glass and licks his plump, rosy red lips. “I can make that go away. I can show you just how much more you can be.”

“I don’t need anything from you.” Henry continues to smoke. He starts coughing, and rather violently. He looks in his hands to see blood sprinkled on his palm.

“You're dying Henry, and soon, you’ll be dead, and you’ll be just a piece of shit to return to the weeds for the maggots to have their splendid fill.”

“Fuck you!” Henry screams.

“Well yeesh, I was just giving you your drink!” Nancy raises her hands in defense. Henry blinks at her confused.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Henry hisses. His eyes soften when he realizes he sounded a bit harsh.

“Then who were you talking to?” Nancy folds her arms.

“I was talking to...” Henry looks to the side of him where the man was sitting. He’s not there anymore. Perhaps he never was.

_What the fuck?_

“Henry, are you okay?” Nancy asks. Henry is shivering. He can’t stop shaking. Where is this feeling of fear and anxiety coming from? He looks into his hands to see the blood he had coughed. It isn’t there.

_What the fuck is going on?_

“I’ll take that drink now.” He takes the cup from Nancy and downs the drink down. “Keep it coming.” he coughs. The hard liquor burns his throat as he asks for more. Nancy shakes her head to retrieve it. Henry feels as if he’s going to be sick. A sudden feeling of nausea.

“Excuse me.” Henry burps, standing him his stool.

“Henry!” Nancy calls after him but he’s halfway across the bar toward the bathroom.

Henry bursts into the bathroom and kicks the stall door open, vomiting into the toilet bowl. He feels like shit, and he is met with the fear sensation again. He looks into the toilet to see maggots swimming around in his puke. He flinches away from the toilet and falls out of the stall. He hears heavy footsteps growing closer to him, the shiny heels of black Oxfords tapping away on the tile floor. The man stands over Henry, firey hair dangling in front of him. Yeah, the man is a sight for sore eyes, but again, Henry notices something isn’t right about him. He thinks perhaps he is even inhuman...

The man’s blue eyes cut through the shadows that eclipse half of his face, a large smile consuming his mouth, and his gloved hand lowered for Henry to take.

“Fuck off!” Henry smacks the hand away and he quickly stands from the floor. He goes to walk out the door but is stopped when another man dressed in a suit, blocks his path, forcing Henry back into the bathroom. His eyes glow pure gold.

Henry turns to his side, another person dressed in a suit, eyes of gold. The man with the red hair seems to be the only one with blue eyes, so blue, unnaturally blue—it’s too blue for a human to have.

“Sweet Henry, shit is about to hit the fan.” the man laughs.

“What the fuck do you want!” Henry trembles in fear.

The man brings his mouth to Henry’s ear and smiles. “I want you to kill everyone in this fucking bar.” he chuckles. He pulls away from Henry’s ear and his eyes blue gold, golder than the two dead-looking boys that guard him. Gold irises rimmed with red and appear to glow. They stare straight into Henry’s soul, and for a moment, Henry doesn’t know what to do. He wants to run, get help, cry, vomit, and punch something, all at the same time.

“Your father—he’s a piece of a shit, and thinks you’re a worthless fucking loser.” The man circles Henry who is paralyzed with a mysterious fear. He can feel the sheer cold radiating from the man’s icy skin. “But I can show you that you can be more. You can be... _unique_.”

A single tear drop escapes from Henry’s eye.

_Why can’t I move? What the fuck is he talking about?_

“Promise to serve me, and I promise that you’ll know powers that only exists in the comic book of a human child.” the man hiccups a laugh.

Henry doesn’t know what to do, but he is shown this great power as he looks into the eyes of the mysterious man. He is shown a lot of things...including the truth of Beverly, Mike, Stan, and even that Richie kid he’s heard so much about. Henry is scared out of his mind now. He feels weak and he hates it. He doesn’t want to feel this way.

“Yes.” Henry says. He didn’t want to say it. The words were forced out of his mouth. The man smiles, revealing sharp teeth, sharper than the switchblade in Henry’s pocket.

“Do not fear. You will become it.” says the man.

“Wh-who are you?” Henry cries.

“Wise to some, treacherous to most, but worth every penny to beautiful, beautiful, fear.” The man rips into Henry’s neck with teeth, tackling him into the floor. Blood squirts all over the restroom. Henry screams louder than he ever has in his life. No one hears. No one can help.

 _Wise;_ a man as old as time, a man who has turned innocent children into monsters—pulls away from Henry. He lays on the floor dead, growing colder by the second, until finally....

“Get off me!” Henry is sitting at the bar before Nancy. He doesn’t remember much. But his neck hurts really bad, and he feels as if he’s had a hangover. Not to mention he is really, really, cold.

“Are you okay?” Nancy asks.

“I don’t know, I just had the strangest dream.” Henry’s voice is soar. Every part of his body feels on fire, but he knows for certain he is colder than the snow that kisses the ground.

“You literally just left the bathroom and sat here to doze off for a few seconds. You’ve already had enough to drink; I think you should go home.” Nancy says.

Henry is suddenly... _hungry_.

_“I want you to kill everyone in this fucking bar...”_

He remember the man, _Wise_ , saying to him. It’s suddenly an inspiration.

“Nancy...” he coughs. She looks around and faces him.

“Yes?” she asks.

Without another word, Henry leaps across the counter and bites into her throat, ripping it out of her neck and swallowing the flesh as it gets caught in his teeth. People in the bar gasp and scream, trying to make way toward the exit. A girl bolts towards the exit.

Henry stops her before she could escape, digging his fingers into her back and throwing her back inside the bar by her spine. He locks the doors and flips the open sign to closed, licking the flesh and blood off his fingers, as if he hasn’t eaten and days.

He smiles, his eyes turning black, proceeding to kill everyone in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter! Feel free to comment and anon me on my tumblr: @gnope ! This was so much fun to write. Now that Henry is a youknow-what; what do you think is going to happen next?! I hope you’ve all enjoyed. Stay tuned! :D 
> 
> Much Love!❤️


	12. La La Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A killer on the loose. A hunt begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School has been priority lately. Hope you’ll enjoy this chapter. More to come!

It’s the day before Christmas break. The snow trickles down from the unruly gray sky and kisses the ground, blanketing it in a creamy white that glistens and sparkles with the light of the sun. Eddie studies the clock that ticks thunderously with every passing second, dragging out the expected arrival of the bell. He is taking a test that he _knows_ he is going to pass. He has studied hard for it, and math is his best subject. Eddie bubbles in the last answer on his test and the bell rings.

“Alright, hand in your tests.” Mister Richards, the infamous Math teacher known for his uncanny good looks tells the class...which every student happily obliges to. Eddie is the last to hand in his test before joining the outpour of students that flood the hallway.

Eddie zips up his coat and walks down the hallway. He sees Beverly leaning against her locker, talking to Mike. Eddie sighs. He hasn’t seen Beverly since early November, and even Mike seems to have distanced himself from Eddie as well.

It’s strange how Beverly, who he once considered his best friend, gives him strange looks and judgmental stares. Beverly has been going to school here and there, the same with Mike. Eddie wonders why? The closest of interaction they’ve had was an exchange of weak smiles, and that’s it. They part ways going to their class. Beverly became a mystery, and Eddie hopes he can solve her.

“Alright Derry High students, remember the curfew, no later than 9:00pm! The police are very strict and concerned about the safety of the citizens. Have a happy holidays!” The voice broadcasted throughout the school. Eddie knew exactly what it meant.

Ever since the massacre at the Blue Noon bar, there have been a series of mysterious killings happening from time to time. The police grew suspicious and it has become widely known to the public. To the point other interesting parties got involved. A serial killer, the anchorman called it. And now everyone has to abide by a curfew set up by the police station. There hasn’t been any killings for the past few weeks. Eddie think it isn’t over. Not in the slightest. Which reminds him...

_Richie_.

Things are different with Eddie and Richie. He’s a... _vampire_ —there had to be some sort of mutual understanding. Ever since that night, Eddie has been thinking of Richie non-stop. He hasn’t seen him  for weeks. Eddie barely remembers Richie talking about tracking the situation of the murders. He doesn’t find anything more than what the police do. No body has been found, only the bloody remains of unidentified gore and strange symbols carved into a severed limb, tree, or painted on the wall of a crime scene with blood.

Eddie sometimes doubt he will see Richie again. He even thinks all of what happened that night was a dream. Hell, he can barely remember most of what happened simply because of how drunk he was. But how could he forget those eyes so bright and blue—and the way Richie’s mouth tasted...

Eddie enters the outside. He is eager to get to his beloved truck. As he scrambles for his keys, his eyes locks with the leathery black orbs he’s come to love. Richie leans coolly against Eddie’s truck, cigarette between his lips, neutral expression on his face. He snatches the cigarette out of his mouth and smirks softly.

“Hey.” says Richie.

Eddie loses himself. He runs toward him, practically leaping into Richie’s arms that catches him. Eddie doesn’t care who sees. Or maybe that was just the excitement. When he realizes his body is roughly pressed against Richie’s (in public) he quickly separates with his face burning red.

“Sorry.” Eddie coughs.

Richie chuckles. “I’ve missed you too.” he says without a smile, sticking his cigarette back into his mouth for his lips to hold.

“So what are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you.”

“Is that so?”

Richie holds up three fingers. “Scouts honor.” he smiles. Richie smiling with a cigarette between his mouth looks really good to Eddie.

“So where are you going?” asks Richie as Eddie tries to get into his truck...which he happily blocks the door with his body.

“Home,” Eddie sighs. “There is a curfew, you know...because of a killer.”

Richie catches on to a tone in Eddie’s voice. Fear.

“You’re scared?” Richie asks, taking a step closer.

“Anyone would be scared.” Eddie’s heart pumps faster. Richie takes another step closer.

“You think it’s me?” asks Richie.

“I’m not saying that.”

“I can hear your heart beating like crazy.”

“I’m nervous, is all.”

“Because of me?”

Eddie shakes his head. “You kill people, you’d be my only assumption.” he crosses his arms. “But I know it’s not you.”

“I’m not killing anyone. Not yet.” Richie takes a long drag from his cigarette. Eddie looks at him.

“Right,” coughs Eddie. “So...do you know who it is yet?”

“It’s complicated.” Richie sighs. “I’ve been investigating. Remember what we discussed?”

  
“Yeah. What information have you found?” Eddie looks away from Richie.

“Stan has been tracking the killer. He’s currently on a little road trip with our friend Ben.”

_I wonder if Bill is with Stan. He’s always hanging around Stan like a puppy. And Stan is ever so protective of his precious little errand boy._

“Ben..” Eddie mutters.

_The lumberjack looking heartthrob that helped Stan tame Richie when he was on the verge of draining me dry of blood. That night..._

“Yeah,” Richie shrugs. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll drive.” Richie smiles.

“You most certainly will not!” Eddie protests.

“Now Edward, don’t make me have to make you submit to me. Again.” Richie purrs and Eddie scowls, blushing furiously. He remembers climbing over the table to kiss Richie, he remembers how hot and sexual and desperate the kiss was. Eddie knows he will eventually want more.

“Fine. If you break my truck—“

“It’s in good hands, your majesty.” Richie winks and hops into the driver’s seat. Eddie shrugs all the way to the passenger seat and clips on his seatbelt.

From across the parking lot, a very hungry Henry watches as they leave...


	13. She Was Killed By Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ellie Cresta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write! Be prepared for what’s to come! Enjoy!!

**B E V**

Ellie Cresta—she’s been missing for weeks. I used to see her in class, just as bright and vibrant as she wanted to be. Now...she’s probably like the others. Dead. Mutilated. Murdered. Another life taken in the mysterious murders that have found its way to Derry. But mysterious no longer.

I shiver in my seat. I don’t know when I dozed off, but it must of have been at some point in toward the begging of Mister Gisik’s lecture. How could I possibly be focused on school with all the shit I’m dealing with? My best friend is hanging around a blood-sucking demon who poses as a teenage boy. A hot one, I admit.

I think back to what I saw that night in the woods. I saw him, Eddie—he was scared out of his mind. He was losing his mind, dripping with blood from wounds on his neck. Seeing him like that, practically dead, I couldn’t even imagine if I would have lost him. Ever since that weird encounter with Mike, I’ve never been the same. But as the days pass and the truth is caught in the muted path of moonlight, that I know what the ordinary sane does not.

There _are_ creatures that exist. Creatures that have been exaggerated by literature and movies...they’re all wrong. The creatures we romanticize are very real and very scary. Otherworldly beings, monstrosities that come out at night...it’s all so much. School is the last thing on my mind right now and all I want to do is be around Mike. God, I’m so drawn to him. Now that we know what we are, and our purpose ...it’s hard not to be around him. Like two halves of a whole.

  
I move in my seat and my sides hurt. I rub my ribs where big purple bruises are painted and hidden by my blouse. I expected nothing less from being punched by one of those demons Mike and I had fought upon the trial of death left by ex-boyfriend Henry, who has now become one of them. Those monsters. I’m craving the herb Mike gave me. I’ve been taking it daily to help me improve my abilities. Soon, we’ll be strong enough to take on higher rank vampires, and anything stronger that prowls the night.

Eddie flashes though my mind. I wonder how he’s doing? I miss him so much. But how can I stand to be around him knowing that he knows what Richie is. Richie isn’t good for him. He has to know that.

“Miss Marsh,” I snap my head in the direction of the teacher.

“Yes Mister Disik.” I cough, gripping my pencil tight.

“Eyes to the board please.” He says calmly. I nod with a weak smile and he turns around to scribble something on the dry-erase board. I shrug in my seat and look out the window. My head starts to pound, and my eyes feel heavy. These all-nighters are killing me. But what must be done must be done, especially before the lunar eclipse.

 _Bev_...

I hear Mike’s voice in my head. I look out the window and don’t see my reflection, only his. We have this strange bond now. Too strange. Supernaturally strange. But it will be what we need, especially for tonight.

_Yes?_

I reply to him. When I hear his thoughts it’s as loud as day and always spooks me. It’s also kind of hard not to speak with my mouth.

 _Are you ready?_ Mike asks.

_Right now?_

_Yes_

_Class isn’t even over._

_Saving Derry is way more important._

I groan.

“Is there something you’d like to say, Beverly?” Mister Disik glares. I smile apologetically.

“Nope, not at all. I...I just have to...er...use the girl’s room.” I clear my throat.

He simply rolls his eyes and nods. I pack my things and scurry to the restroom before my teacher could question me. I can feel the metal stake bouncing around in my book bag, along with other items that would be questionable in the eyes of any of the school administrators if they were to look inside my backpack.

Excitement builds within me. I’m eager to see Mike. And when I see him outside waiting at the end of the steps, clad in black, I practically jump into his arms. He laughs softly and holds me tight.

“Ready?” He asks me.

“You bet I am.” I smile.

“Did you take your herbs today?” He asks me.

“Too much. I need more.” I shrug.  
You ought to slow down. The herb will be overwhelming when the time comes.”

“And when exactly is that?”

“Until the hunter’s moon? About a two weeks away.”

“And we have to keep partaking of this herb until then?”

“Yup. By then we’ll be a power house. Dangerous killers...of the wicked, of course.” Mike laughs. I’ve grown to love it, as much as I’ve grown to love him. It’s a good thing I still have some will to block him out of my deepest thoughts. The embarrassment if knew what I think of him 24/7.

“Before we train, can we grab a bite to eat? I’m starving.” I sigh.

“Of course.” Mike says and I follow him to his black mustang. I throw my bag in the back and hop in the passenger seat. And away we go.

  
...

  
After eating Mike and I immediately went to the same spot we always go when we train, in the middle of the woods, away from any possible risk of exposure. And after we train, we will continue our hunt for the demon who has been killing and turning people into monsters. Mike and I figured it all out, those murders and mysterious disappearances of the murdered bodies, they’re monsters now. A messy cover up, but since whoever is doing this is able to cover his tracks (so to speak) the monsters obey it, follow it, and even so...Mike assumes that whoever is doing this is making an army of blood-thirsty creatures. And that terrifies me. The killing are getting out of hand, soon some interesting parties outside of Derry will get involved. Like the FBI or something.

“This way.” says Mike and I follow him, trying to not trip over logs covered by dead leaves.

There is a strange silence between us, and in the forest. It’s getting dark with every step and soon we’ll be out her in the middle of the woods, in the night, where the monsters come out to play.

Mike stops.

“Are you alright?” he turns around and asks me.

“It’s just...a lot to take in.” I reply.

It’s still bright enough for me to see him smirking softly.

“Still having doubts?”

“I’m not having doubts I’m just...why us? Why me? And why is Eddie involved in all of this.”

  
Mike shrugs. “It’s unfortunate, I know. But it’s better that we know the things we know and do the things that we can do. Plus, Eddie made his choice. He picked a side. And for whatever is coming, we have to be ready.”

Mike leaves from and disappears behind a tree. I wait alone to my thoughts for a few moments until he finally comes back. He’s dragging something with his hand. It looks like a body. It is a body.

“This is what we are up against.” He tosses the half-dead corpse on the ground. It’s...

“Ellie?” I’m in shock. It’s her. But it doesn’t look like her.

“What the hell happened to her?” I move toward her but Mike shoots me a deadly glare and I stop.

“She’s not human anymore. She was killed, killed by monsters. There’s nothing remotely pure about her now.” Mike kicks her lightly on the leg. She resides her head slowly and her eyes twinkle a neon green. She begins to hiss, revealing rows upon rows over razor sharp teeth. Her skin is peeling and she looks...horrible. This is just horrible.

“Bev?” Ellie says. “Where am I? Where’s master!”

It’s too late. She already belongs to her murderer.

“Bev! What’s going on!” Ellie trembles. “I’m so hungry. So fucking hungry!” She’s up within seconds. She moves like a blur and she’s in front of me, her mouth almost to my neck. If it’s wasn’t for Mike holding her back, who was just as fast to catch her...I’m sure my throat would have been torn out. She is trying hard to bite me but Mike rips her away from me, restraining Ellie with her arms behind her back.

  
“You have to be the one to do it Beverly. Set her free.” Mike’s grip overshadows the strength of the creature he holds. I nod and blink away the few tears that burn my eyes.

I reach into my combat boot where a knife waits for me. Not just any knife, but one made to kill demons like these. I saunter towards Ellie. She shakes her head no.

“Please! Don’t! I’m sorry! I can’t help it! Please.” Ellie cries. Mike forces her on her knees. She’s sobbing now.

“Help me.” she hiccups.

I nod.

“I’ll save you. I’ll set you free.” And I plunge the blade into her chest. It makes a sound I’m still not comfortable with. Her eyes go marble white and her skin goes gray. Blood runs out of the wound, draining from her body. I remove the blade from her heart and Mike releases her. We watch as she bleeds and, slowly catching on fire and raising into the air in sparks. She’s now a campfire. Mike and I just watch.

“She was killed by monsters.” I remind myself. I always have to remind myself.

Mike places a hand on my shoulder.

“Yes Bev,” he sighs, looking at the fire. “She was.”

We are going to make them pay. Every single one of those damn monsters.

“Are you ready?” Mike asks me, getting in his battle stance. I nod my head and get in my stance. Time to continue our training.

“Let’s begin.”

We turn on some music, listening to the playlist we made for when the bloodshed begins. It’s music to kill monsters to, and we do plan to kill them all.

Mike and I draw our weapons, daggers—and the training commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Haha, a Creasy chapter that revealed more things of what’s to come! What do you think is going to happen? Battle lines are being drawn! It’s going Be time to pick a side! Thanks for reading!


	14. We aren’t alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter! Thanks so much for reading! I will go back and edit all of these chapters soon to have them polished. Enjoy!!

“Richie?”

He sighs. “Yes, Edward?”

“Where are we?” I sit comfortably in my seat, looking in every direction. Richie smiles coolly, his eyes still focused on the road.

“You’ll see.” he tells me and turns into the woods where he drives upon a dirt road.

I’m nervous now. I know Richie can hear my heart beating like crazy. He places his cold hand on my thigh, squeezing it softly. I look at him and I study his lips. I want to kiss them and kiss them and kiss them until mine are swollen and plump as his. This gesture of his assures me that it’s going to be okay. I turn away, ensuring the bumpiness of the false road.

When the car finally stops and he cuts the engine, we sit in silence. A muted blue still remains before night completely settles in. I don’t like how quiet he is. He pulls the driver’s seat back, letting his dark curls curtain his face.

“Richie?” My eyes are on him now. Still...more silence. “What are you—“

His mouth is on mine. He shouldn’t taste this sweet...this good. Cold lips against mine, cold tongue greeting my warmth. Immediately I melt and I'm taken by his grip. He pulls me on to him, rough, hard, shaking the car. I shift to make myself comfortable as I’m on his lap. His hands are on my waist and he bucks my hip to his. His mouth has not left mine and I can barely breathe.

“Richie,” I gasp.

“Shut up, Eds.” Richie demands and continues kissing me, moving down my neck leaving cold wet trials, sucking the skin of my neck hard to bruise it. It hurts, but in a good way. My body is mesmerized, yearning for more of his electrifying touches.

“Fuck,” I moan. I can feel my body stiffening above his. I don’t know what my hands are doing, it’s like instinct. They’re lifting Richie’s shirt above his head. I am met with a naked chest and a plate of rock hard abs. He must work out...a lot.

Richie does the same, but with force, ripping off my jacket. Literally. It’s my favorite jacket but this feels so fucking good, so I decide to scold him later. I’m breathing heavily and gasping for air, arching my back as his mouth runs across my chest and toward my nipple. His cold fingers sit lightly on my ribs and he adds pressure to hold my hips.

“Is this what you want, Eddie?” Richie asks me. I nod. My eyes are sealed tight. But there’s something else that I want. There’s so much more. I am suddenly met with a pain in my neck and I know what this means. Richie is ready to feed.

“Only if you’re comfortable...” Richie says softly, almost like a whisper. I barely heard him. I nod giving him permission. I feel his mouth tease me, planting a new trials of kisses toward my neck, to the spot where he first made his mark. His favorite spot, where he loves to partake of me. “As sweet as ever.” He smells me. I feel his body shiver with excitement. And without another second wasted he buries those perfect sharp fangs into me. The pain is rich and arouses me. Richie designed it that way. I can already feel myself stiffening.

I feel him drink me. He holds me so hard he begins to bruise me. He drinks and drink and drinks and drinks my blood. I release a gasp and he pulls away. He’s gotten better at restraining himself. He’s pale and his eyes are the color of the very bloody that drips from his mouth. They blush into an icy blue, then settles back into his normal dark brown eye color. I hold my neck and smile at him softly. He does not smile. He just holds me.

“Did you get your fill?” I try my best to maintain my smile. I can feel my eyes watering. I can tell this bother’s Richie.

The corners of his lips raises slightly. Barely a smile...it’s weak and apologetic.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” And that’s what he does. He uses his shirt to clean me, he licks up any blood staining my skin and he kisses the wound on my neck, making me heal—a routine after he feeds.

I put on my shirt and he sits shirtless, staring blankly. “I have an extra shirt.” I tell Richie and he nods. I reach into my backpack pulling out the extra shirt that I’d decided not to wear to school. It’s a hideous striped shirt and it seems to be too small for Richie. I must have forgotten to take it out of my backpack. I shrug and give it to him. He studies it and a smile consumes his lips.

“Cute.” he says.

“I know, I know. Better than being shirtless.”

“Now Edward, we both know you prefer me that way.” He winks and I roll my eyes with a smile. He squeezes into the shirt and thought it captures the shape of his godly body, it is tight on him. I conceal my laughter.

“Fuck off!” Richie chuckles and slides into his leather jacket, starting up the truck. He rests his hands on the wheel. What has him deep in thought?

“Are you okay?” I ask him. He’s been acting strange and it’s beginning to worry me.

He laughs quietly. “I should be asking you that.” His eyes are full of regret. Why?

“Is something wrong?” I begin to feel self-conscious. “Is it me?” I look away.

“No! No no,” Richie holds my hand. “It’s definitely not you. Listen, it’s just...” I sighs heavily. “Fuck.” He rubs his eyes hard in annoyance.

“How are you okay with this?” says Richie. What?

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” he snaps. “Me feeding on you like a fucking snack. Doesn’t it make you feel uncomfortable? Like you’re being used?”

Where is this coming from all of a sudden?

“I know you’re not using me. This is how you’re going to control yourself, better yourself.”

“I’m killing you Eddie. Fuck every time I taste your blood I take a piece of your soul. Don’t you understand?” He holds my face in his hands. “I can’t live in a fucking world without you.”

“You’re not killing me.” I know he’s not. “I’m fine, perfectly fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Do you?” I challenge him now. Why is he trying so hard to get me to be disgusted with him? Is he doubting himself? Doubting me? Doubting...us?

“This is wrong Eddie. I shouldn’t do this, you deserve better. I’m a monster.” I don’t believe the tears in his eyes. I’ve never seen him so vulnerable. “Fuck!” He laughs. “Look at what you’re doing to me. Poisoning me with emotions. That’s the affect you have on me. You’re just so...pure. This is wrong.” Richie shakes his head.

I move closer to him. “Eddie...”

“No,” I silence him then hug him. The sound of his heart isn’t normal. It beats faster and loud, working harder to maintain the cold blood that runs through him. “I want you to know that I love you Richie. And whatever this is, we’ll work it out. We have to.”

  
“You think you can save my soul? You can’t.”

“I can try.”

I kiss his lips. The taste of my blood still fresh on them. It is a painful reminder of what he is, but it just makes me love him more.

Love. I never thought I’d be throwing that word around. Richie brushes his thumb over my lips and studies me darkly.

“What are you doing to me, Eddie Kaspbrak?”

I smile.

“I’m saving your sorry ass.” I chuckle and he kisses me all over.

A loudness in the woods startled both me and Richie. We snap our heads in its direction. Richie looks way more concerned than I do. He sniffs the air. Something is wrong.

“What is it?” I say.

Richie looks at me.

“We aren’t alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo things got steamy in this chapter for sure! And we finally saw a more vulnerable side of Richie! What do you think is going to happen next? Who do you think is in the woods with them?


	15. Peek-A-Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I am so so terribly sorry I’ve been on a hiatus for so long. Just life caught up to me and I’ve just never had time. But I’ve had this chapter ready for a while and I’m posting it now!! I’ve been thinking of revamping this story on wattpad with more detail and longer chapters with it all being from Eddie’s POV instead of back and forth POV perhaps. So if I do, I’ll let you guys know so I can make it more so into a novel. And if t gets poppin enough, a published novel

Just as Richie leans closer to the glass window, a bright light shines in his eyes and causes Eddie to jump. A deep laughter fills the air and Eddie is left confused.

“The look on your faces!” Stan grins wickedly and Eddie roll his eyes. Richie glares at Stan with flaring nostrils, opening the door of my truck with force. So rough Eddie thought he was going to break it.

“What the fuck!” snarls Richie. He seems ready to pounce on Stan, who, as always, looks incredible. But never better than Eddie’s Richie.

Stan brushes away his wild chocolate curls and grins darkly. “What were you two doing?”

“Hunting.” says Richie.

“Right,” Stan smiles in a way that teases Richie. “While you two were hugging lips, Ben and my servant have been on the prowl. Whoever is making monsters isn’t doing it alone, I know that much.”

_Servant?_

Eddie wonders what Stan means.

“And you’ve found what clues exactly?” Richie takes drag from his cigarette.

“Bodies. Two different scents. One very familiar, I just can’t place it.” Stan’s eyes wander.

“S-Stan?” Eddie hears a fragile voice come from behind the wall of darkness. Out comes Bill, his arms crossed and he looks so cold. Stan doesn’t look to happy to see him. In fact, maybe even embarrassed to see him. Eddie notices this when Stan’s face blushes into a deep red.

“I thought I told you to stay put.” Stan huffs.

“I was scared. I’m sorry.” Bill chatters his teeth.

Stan sighs and pulls Bill closer, wrapping his long arms around him. Bill stops chattering immediately.

“Where’s Ben?” Stan doesn’t look at Bill, and he keeps his eyes focused beyond where Richie and Eddie stands. He’s so embarrassed and uncomfortable by displaying affection. Richie secretly snickers while Eddie remains concerned about how sick Bill looks.

“Making sure the perimeter is safe. He caught a scent. Didn’t tell me what it was. He just kind of freaked out and left.” sighs Bill. He then looks into Stan’s eyes with admiration. “Did I do good?”

Stan clenches his jaw. “Yes, you did. Just...go wait in Eddie’s truck and get some rest. Okay?” Stan looks to Eddie. “Is that okay?”

“Sure.” Eddie chirps.

 _He is my friend after all_.

Stan wraps his jacket around Bill and sends him off to Eddie’s truck. Eddie gives him a sympathetic smile as Bill enters the truck. He falls asleep immediately.

“Can I have a word with you for a second.” Richie glares at Stan and he shrugs.

“Sure.” says Stan.

“I’ll be right back. Wait in the truck.” Richie pecks Eddie’s lips and opens the truck door for him. Eddie climbs in and before Richie can close the door, he grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls Richie closer.

“Is everything okay?” Eddie asks. He’s so concerned for Richie.

Richie stares at the bite marks he gave Eddie. For some reason they’re healing quite fast for a human. Eddie doesn’t realize it, but something about Eddie is changing. And that frightens Richie.

“I’m fine. I’ll be back, okay?” Richie assures. Eddie knows he is lying but isn’t in the mood to fight. So he nods his head and closes the door.

Richie shrugs, but his soft features quickly harden into something aggressive when his marble black eyes meet Stan.

Stan and Richie venture slightly into the deep of the woods. That is when Richie shoves Stan.

“What the fuck is your problem!” Stan snarls.

“Let me make something clear...” In a single blink of the eye, Richie stands before Stan and hoists him into the air by the neck with one hand.

“You’re choking me.” coughs Stan.

“Which is nothing compared to what I’d like to do.” Richie drops him. Stan shoots him a deadly glare, but he knows better. Richie is older and more powerful than him. Richie would tear Stan to shreds without even messing up his hair. As if vampires were capable of looking anything other than perfect. Not even if they tried.

“Stay away from Bill.” Richie warns.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Chuckles Stan.

“If I have to.”

“Fuck off.”

“I mean it Stan, don’t fucking touch Bill again. He’s not someone you can just bury your fangs into and slurp off of his soul.”

“And when the hell did you gain such morals. If anyone’s the soul stealer, it would be you. Or did you forget about Darcy?” Stan says and it was as if Richie glided across the ground. He shoved Stan into a tree and his eyes illuminated into an icy blue, snarling and showing his pristine fangs. In this moment, Stan actually thought Richie would kill him.

“Mention that name again and I’ll rip out your tongue.” Richie growls.

“How is what I’m doing any sicker than what you’re doing with the Kaspbrak kid. It’s sick. You’re sick. You should kill him and be done with it.” Stan mentions.

“Because I love him, more than anything. More than you, or Ben. There’s something about him, and there is no denying that. You felt it too, I know you did. But you also have taken a liking to his friend Bill. Otherwise, he’d be dead by now. Like all your other victims.”

“You know me so well, don’t you Richie? You always have everything figured out, right?” Stan challenges Richie. “But we both know that isn’t the only reason why you’re keeping him alive...”

“What?” Richie hisses.

“Eddie’s father.”

Richie stands for a moment, quiet, dumbfounded. Stan smirks, realizing that Richie has not mentioned a terrible secret to his precious Eddie.

“He doesn’t know, does he?” grins Stan.

“And he never will.” Replies Richie, bumping into Stan’s shoulder and making his way back to the truck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Who’s Darcy? And why is Eddie’s dad so important? I’d love to know your theories and questions!!! 
> 
> 14 chapters are left...


	16. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the disovery of what was found in the woods, Ben and Stan get into deep trouble with a mysterious enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write gahhh! Let me know what you guys think!!!

Bodies, there appears to be hundreds of them. They are mutilated and scattered. Flies already swarm the area, breeding within the dead flesh of the slaughter.

Ben kneels down to dip his fingers into a pool of blood that soaks into the dirt. He brings it close to his nose, smelling it. Something isn’t right, he thinks.

The sound of a twig breaking snaps his head in the direction of the sound. Stan wanders out from out the shadows with his hands shoved into his pockets. He jerks and stops, looking at the scene in horror.

“What the hell happened here?” Stan covers his mouth and nose with his hand. The smell is enough to make him vomit.

“It was a sacrifice,” Ben says, standing. “These innocents will not be part of the growing legion. This was an offering. One we’ve seen before.” Ben furrows his eyebrows.

“You don’t think it’s...him. Do you?”

“Without a doubt. It’s definitely him.”

“Wise...”

“And it seems he has a new pawn in his little game.” Ben walks towards Stan who shrugs, avoiding to make eye contact.

“What’s wrong with you?” asks Ben.

“Nothing, it’s just...Richie” Stan rolls his gorgeous eyes that glimmer gold beneath the moonlight. “He’s fucking around with his little boy-toy, not knowing that he’s risking everything and is going to get us fucking killed.”

“I understand your frustration but cut him some slack. If anyone has been through the worst, it would be Richie. Before us, he was first to serve him; Wise.”

“I know but he doesn’t know what he’s doing. We are all at risk.” Stan huffs.

“We couldn’t run from Wise forever. He’s found us, and he knows our powers have grown since we abandoned him. The fact he is building a legion for his assault against us makes it clear that he still craves revenge.” Ben looks at the dismembered bodies that scatter the ground. “Look around Stan, these killing aren’t going to stop. I’m worried that Wise is doing this to get the attention of other interested eyes.”

“Like who?” Stan asks.

“Like Fear...and Carnage.”

Those very names cause Stan to shiver.

“He wouldn’t..” Stan croaks.

“He will. The killings will inspire Fear to come forth. Then Carnage will step in. All these brutal murders are to summon the related entities of Wise. Together, all three will drag this shitty town to hell.”

“We have to fucking stop them!” Stan shouts.

“We will.” A voice says from the shadows. Stan thinks it’s Richie.

It is not...

An arrow comes flying from out of the shadows and rips right through Stan’s leg. He lets out a howl of pain and falls to his knees. Two more arrows come hurdling toward Ben. They bounce off of his strong chest like rubber.

A metallic object is thrown into the air and a bright light ignited the entire setting, blinding both Ben and Stan. Another arrow, this time a red one—flies into Ben’s chest successfully penetrating. His eyes go wide and he falls onto his back, stunned.

“Ben!” Stan screams. More arrows fly and fly and flat at Stan, hitting his arms, his other leg, and toward his neck. He falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth.

“What the f..” Stan chokes on his blood.

“Shhh, don’t worry. It’ll be over soon.” A gentle voice says. It was soft and feminine and familiar. From the shadows, two hooded figures emerge. They are dressed in all black, ready for war. Dangerously designed crossbows in their hands, knives attached to the side of their boots. One of them kneels beside Ben.

“This one’s stunned. But he won’t be for too long.” The other hooded figure’s voice was deeper than the other’s.

Stan’s eyes glows momentarily, enabling to see through the veil of darkness that the hood casts over the figure’s face. His eyes widen in shock.

“I know you...you’re—“

“The last thing you’re going to see.” The hooded figure says. The stranger then kicks Stan in the face, knocking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise, Fear, And Carnage. Who do you think they are? What is Wise planning? Who kidnapped Ben and Stan? Hahah is love to hear your theories and thoughts! 13 CHAPTERS LEFT! The Hunter’s Moon is coming guys!


	17. The Dark Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ben are captured and held hostage by Mike and Beverly. Mike tells an awful truth to Stan about Eddie, revealing that the helpless and dangerously innocent lover of Richie, isn’t as pure and defenseless as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time guys and I am so sorry about that. But I hope this chapter makes up for literally months of waiting for the building conclusion. This chapter I reveal what’s so special about Eddie! Enjoy!

**DAYS LATER.**

Something lingers in the air, a horrid stench that Stan couldn’t endure for much longer. His body is riddled with pain because of the metal spikes jammed into his arms and legs, twisted into his skin and scrapping against his bones. Stan can barely move, and if he dares to even flinch, a howl of pain will slip through his tightened teeth in a hiss.

Beside him Ben is still unconscious, seemingly dead. His skin is stained with blood and gritty dirt. He too is restrained by chains and metals that tear into his skin. He is barely breathing, barely holding on. Stan fears he may die at any given minute.

The sound of a clanky metal door fills Stan’s ears. Stan’s heart is pounding - he’s afraid. Fear...that’s something he’s not felt in a long time.

Trying to wiggle out of the death trap, Stan growls in pain with every movement. There’s no use. His senses are dwarfed, strength diminished, hunger driving him mad. He gives up and slouches on the stone cold floor. Stan has no idea where he is. All he knows is that is smells damp, like a basement, it’s freezing cold, and there is a smell in the mysterious dark room that disorients him.  

Stan hears the metal door again and he jumps. He thinks this is a situation he might not be able to wheeze his way out of. He thinks this could be the end.

“Is that fear I smell on you...boy.” 

A whisper so loud it couldn’t have possibly been in Stan’s head, brought him to full attention. Stan knows the voice. He’s heard it before. Heard _him_ before.

“Who’s there!” Stan shouts. The only thing that answers him is a loud echoing laugh, so sinister and evil, and causes Stan to shiver. The presence Stan has felt before grows stronger. A shadow creeps up on him, and for a moment he sees a sour smile and twinkling blue that eyes seem so friendly, yet cold and unwelcoming. And when they turn gold, that is when Stan screams. 

A fist is sent hurdling  into Stan’s chest, making him choke on his fear and vomit onto the cement floor of the dim cellar.

“Quiet!” Beverly spits.

Stan is weak, unable to control the tears that fall from his bruised eyes. The evil presence of Wise has left him. Stan more relieved to be tormented by his kidnapper than having to be beside the haunting chill of his wicked master - the master him, Ben, and Richie fled from so many years ago.

“So...you torcher people now?” Stan spits blood onto the ground. Steam rolls off of his dirty skin, fighting against the frigid atmosphere of the cellar.

“I’d hardly consider you as a person, let alone normal,” Beverly leans in. “In fact, you’re lucky to be alive.”

Stan chuckles but winces in pain. The metal scrapes against his bones and he tries not to show any more weakness that he’s already unwillingly displayed before his kidnappers.

“I take it you’re not alone in this?” Stan flashes his bright beautiful emerald eyes at Beverly, he blinks her attention away from him immediately. She stays silent.

“What has Mike done to you Beverly?” Stan asks, seemingly concerned.

Beverly snaps her head in Stan’s direction.

“Mike has shown me the truth. We’ve been shown the truth, about you, about all things in this world. Centuries ago you’ve ran from the dark masters, but the blood and guts that’s been spilled in this town has attracted them here to us. It’s all your fault we are at the brink of an apocalypse!” 

Stan looks very worried.

“Henry isn’t our fault! One of the dark masters got to him. And now, they’re coming for all of us. Wise, Fear, Carnage - you think a gun or an arrow or your puny fists can stop an ancient evil? We are fucked! Shit out of luck! Hell, I’ll grant you the privilege in killing me! Because either way, we are all dead anyway.” Stan says.

“That’s what you think.” A voice echoes from the dark. Emerging from the shadows is Mike, dressed in black like he’s ready to kill, because he most certainly is.

“A blood moon is upon us, and we are on the verge of the dark masters arrival.” Says Mike.

“And what? You’ve come here after days on end of suffering me and my friend, asking for help? Well...fuck you!” Stan growls.

Mike smacks Stan hard with a small metal pole and blood sprays out of Stan’s mouth. A sharp pain shoots all over Stan’s body, forcing him to fold on the ground. Mike kneels beside Stan, and harshly snatches him from the ground with odd strength.

“Look at me motherfucker,” Mike holds Stan by the jaw, squeezing it tight. “You and Ben, wether you like it or not, are going to be my leverage. We need you and Richie, and believe me, I know how to get Richie.” Mike smirks and Beverly shrugs.

Realization finally washes over Stan.

“Eddie?” Stan questions.

Mike nods.

“Using your friend as bate? That’s fucked up.” Stan chuckles. 

Mike holds a sinister smile. “He’s chosen his side. And Bev and I are going to do what we must to make sure this town and our families are safe.”

“He’s our friend...Mike.” Beverly says softly.

Mike looks at Beverly. “No...he’s not,” he then returns his focus to Stan. “He’s like them. A monster. A thing. A freak.”

Stan raises a brow. “He’s not like us.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mike tests.

“Yes I’m sure. I tasted his fucking soul! He’s just a pathetic mundane human like you.” Stan barks.

“And I bet it tasted pretty damn good right? I bet it tasted pure...I bet it tasted like...power?” Mike is glaring hard and so is Stan. Beverly is quiet, lost in thought and trying to hold back tears.

Stan seems to be the only one confused. “What the fuck are you on about, Mike?”

“There’s a reason your friend Richie holds Eddie so close. Haven’t you noticed the more he feeds on Eddie, the more he grows in power? Eddie never knew what he is, because they wanted it that way. And now, they’re coming here to fulfill a prophecy designed to take place when the moon burns red.” Says Mike.

Stan pauses for a moment, contemplating and devouring every word Mike has said to him.

“You want me  and Ben to help you kill Eddie, and betray Richie?” Stan chokes.

Mike nods. Beverly is still silent. Stan notices this and wonders how long Beverly has been a snake to her own best friend. Even he thinks that’s fucked up.

Stan shakes his head. “And why should I help you two serpents?”

Mike frowns. “Because Eddie is a dark master. And he is all our enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen next?! Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> So What did you guys think? Let me know in the comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318781) by [bothetrashmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothetrashmouth/pseuds/bothetrashmouth)




End file.
